Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi Revised
by Wildwolf
Summary: A revised version of Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi- Seto and Ryou meet coincidentally meet up at a zoo one afternoon and get to talking. But what if... what if new feelings for both started to occur? Later lemon. Don't mean this to be so slow~!
1. Serendipitous Escapes

**Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi**

Hey, I'm back doing a revised edition of Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi here on its ONE YEAR ANNIVERSAY. That's right; this story has been on for an entire year now. Seto/Ryou has been an ever-growing hit for a whole year! Yatta... 

Even if you haven't read this previously, feel free to do so now. And I welcome back old fans who want to read this fic with better quality now! Not too many differences, just better writing qualities and I'm leaving in the Songs of the Chapters and other stuffs. There are chapter names!

Ooh, and ya know how I said Whitewolf-chan hated me for non-official couplings and all those original notes and stuff? Well, now I fully support Seto/Ryou, even if they'll never be canon. And Whitewolf-chan is just as... loving of the coupling... as I am! Almost... I DO have dibs, mind you.

Seto: She doesn't own Yugioh, fortunately. Or else you would bee Ryou and I holding hands and kissing. Aren't you glad she doesn't?

Ryou: ...Seto, if they're reading this, then there is a good chance that they'd enjoy that. Unless they're just passing time... I don't know. Plus... **pouty face** You mean you don't want to?

Seto: Gomen ne...

So, without further adieu, onto the fic that started my legacy of Seto/Ryou and gave me a beautiful reputation. **soft sigh** Happyful...

**Chapter 1-**

**Serendipitous Escapes**

Kaiba Seto wanted to think. Correction, he _needed_ to think. Between work, supporting Mokuba and himself, school, and being a teenager, he was on the brink of suicide.

Ok, it wasn't as if he hadn't flirted with the thoughts of suicide before. In fact, they were on a first name basis with each other.

He wanted to go to the park, but that was full of barking dogs and little yelling children with their babysitters while all their mommies and daddies were at work. Along the streets there were cars, screaming, and little old ladies scolding people to be more courteous.

He went to the zoo. It was his very last, desperate resort. It would hopefully be quiet, what it being a weekday in the summer.

He fingered his Duel Monsters deck as I bought a ticket and entered. It smelled like an average zoo and looked like an average zoo. It was an average zoo.

His hand left his cards and swiped through his hair. Duel Monsters had been his passion, his life, his only love; but it seemed so empty now, after the Duelist Kingdom. After facing Pegasus and nearly losing Mokuba...

A patent Kaiba Seto glare wouldn't work here, so he didn't.

Instead, he went to the new tiger exhibit that was soon to be moved to the Tiger Walk area and looked in. Seto stared at the imprisoned being. He had developed a fascination for the large felines. They were so much like him. Trapped, though it could be so much more...

The tiger stared back, as if jealous of the boy's- man's- freedom. Its golden eyes bore into his soul, searching for any weakness. He left the tiger exhibit, feeling naked, stripped of his cool exterior.

Of all things next were the eagles. There was a golden eagle from North America. It too looked over at him, but with a sense of ferocity. It reminded Seto of Yuugi. Or, his other half. Graceful, beautiful even, and had the same glaring look in its eye.

Regular Yuugi was like... like a panda. Yeah, Mutou Yuugi was like a big fuzzy panda. Seto laughed. It was a true laugh too, innocence in its purest form. Something he hadn't done in so long.

He made his way through the zoo, passing the mighty rhinos, the majestic leopards, quizzical elephants, powerful lions, the almost comical bears, and so many herd animals. Of course, he ate lunch somewhere in there, and mentally complained about the food.

But at last, he came to the last exhibit up near the entrance, which he was about to pass up. Arctic foxes, come on! But he watched anyway, and they were actually what interested him most- besides the tiger. They were part of a breeding program, so there were two in there. They slept together, looking like the puppies Seto never had. But they also reminded him of someone, though who was unidentifiable.

Shrugging, he went to the souvenir shop to see if there was anything to pick up for Mokuba. Mokuba was with Yuugi today, they had actually become good friends. Seto brought a stuffed panda to the counter.

"Hey Ka, how much do the pandas cost?" The girl at the register called.

"I don't know Amber, look at the tag. Courtney, help me restock!"

"Fine!" The two girls restocked the shelves while the one at the counter finally found the tag and scanned it. Spotting a postcard rack, Seto casually grabbed a card with one of the foxes on it. Twenty-five cents.

He paid, and then made one more stop by the exhibit. But someone had taken his place on the adjacent bench. A small, frail, white-haired figure. Bakura Ryou.

"Konnichiwa Kaiba-kun." Ryou smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Seto returned coldly.

"I could very well ask you the same thing." Ryou laughed. His gaze then went over to the exhibits. "I'm here because it's peaceful to come when there are no crowds and the animals are much more active. You?"

Seto was becoming annoyed by his overly-good nature, but answered anyway. After all, the boy was just trying to make conversation, may as well at least humor him. "I've been feeling stressed. Between work and life in general, I don't see much point in living."

Ryou now looked at him sadly. "I would think your brother was a reason."

"He is the only reason."

Ryou scooted to the end of the bench. "You can sit down."

"I prefer to stand."

"Whatever."

"But you know how it is," Seto continued, though he didn't know why, "being a teenager. But add having to support you brother and running a multi-million dollar international corporation, and you get to feeling suicidal."

"At least you don't have another self that is so violent and cruel and completely different from you." Ryou pointed out, though put himself in a bad position.

Now Seto felt sorry for him, at least as sorry as he would ever let himself feel for anyone besides Mokuba, mind you.

But Ryou's face brightened up. "Why don't you and your brother come over for dinner? Father and I could use the company." He shrugged casually.

"Mokuba is over at Yuugi-kun's." He stated simply.

"Ok, just you then. It would help to get out for a while."

Seto mumbled bitterly in his mind._ Not even when hell freezes over. "Sure, whatever."_

"Great!" He quickly checked his watch. "It's a little after 3:00 now, so we should head back. Did... you come in a car?"

"No, I walked." He now wished he had driven, however. It was getting a little hot outside...

"Oh, as did I." Ryou nodded. "Shall we go?"

"Ok." Seto knew he was just trying to be nice, as a lot of people used to do, but it seemed to work more affectively. Maybe it was the sincerity?

One of the foxes opened its eyes and peered at him curiously, giving a really cute yawn and as a small sound escaped its throat. Seto swore he saw the glimmer of Ryou's eyes in there instead.

Ryou's father was a great cook; that was the only way to describe it. He had dark blue-purple hair and gray-brown eyes that were covered by glasses. His skin was tanned a little, probably from his work as an archeologist. As his son was, he was also good natured.

They went on with the normal 'kid brings their friend over' standard conversation, including the 'So, you two know each other from school?' and the classic 'You're a Duelist too?'

After finishing, Seto announced that he was to make his leave. After saying goodbye and bowing in thanks, he walked home.

Seto's POV

I guess you could say that I felt troubled- mixed emotions from then on. It wasn't gratitude that I felt, nor was it ingratitude. It was something more. Could it be friendship? Maybe. I had never felt actual friendship before. Rather, I had been too full of work and too full of myself to even try to get along with others. I had become overshadowed by my own aesthetic needs.

Of course I did not know that that moment had been a serendipitous one. 

_Oh great Seto, _I told myself, referring to my previous thoughts, _you're becoming a poet. Stop while you're ahead. Not like you'll ever be a starving artist though. But still, emotions can lead to weakness, and one needs to be strong with the barbarians called corporation heads._

For something to be serendipitous, the situation must be unexpected and something unforeseen and good would have to come out of it. If only I had a look in the future...

Droplets of water started to fall as I reached the house from the long driveway. Closing the door, I shook my head to relieve myself of collected water. Automatically, I noticed that the TV was on. Mokuba was home.

"Seto!" His head appeared over the couch. He had on his own unique grin. "Guess what, Yuugi-kun taught me some of the more advanced moves in Duel Monsters! I'm gonna be as good as you someday." He had a look of determination reflected in his eyes that reminded me of myself when I was younger, before my life had gotten all fucked up.

I chuckled anyway and rubbed the top of his head. Yeah, he probably would become better than me someday. Knowing my usual self-esteem level... and the fact that he was in better living conditions than I was at his age. And he believed in his cards with childish innocence.

"Hey, you got something to eat, right?" I asked. A plate sitting on the coffee table answered my question before he did. There were remains of a ketchup pool on there and slightly burnt french fries. I don't know why they're called french fries, given they're considered American foods- something Mokuba eats once in a while, but I myself never had a taste for. Anyway, why are they french? Did they originate in France or something? Never mind.

Then again, Mokuba likes sugary foods much more than I do. He just hates celery... but I'm not too fond of it myself. Or Oden, for that matter... and now I mentally shudder. I don't like fish.

Do you know how amusing it is for me to go to an expensive restaurant with the CEOs of other companies? I mean, they're all distinguished men who are served wine. Me? I'm not twenty yet, so I can't legally have alcoholic beverages- seeing as the American drinking age is either eighteen or twenty-one, I never cared. Not saying I haven't tried ordering some, but only few types I've ever found to my liking. This particular white wine that I had once was really good, but I never did like red wines.

Some waiters assume I'm one of the sons of my business partners and ask if I'd like a Coke. It's a funny thought for them to serve Coke in a restaurant of that caliber. I usually oblige in a glass of water- or now that I think of it, iced tea.

"Yeah." He answered my question on his eating, turning back to his TV program. A Duel Monsters tournament, the thing I used to care about more than anything. I may start back up, someday. But for now, retirement was the life.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the panda. I knew Mokuba was getting too old for toys like that, but still. Couldn't resist. "Hey, I got you something." I set it on top of his head. He looked upwards and the sudden movement caused it to fall into his lap.

"Arigato nii-sama!" He stood up on the couch. I bent down and he hugged me around the neck. Straining, I picked him up. He was growing up fast, but still my little brother. "Hey Seto?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going back to playing Duel Monsters? I mean, if you don't, then there may not be a reason for me to."

I set him down on the floor and he looked back up at me. "Mokuba, you play, ok? Become what I couldn't be. Listen to Yuugi-kun and Jounouchi-kun, they're both good Duelists. But, don't tell either of them I said that."

"Ok, but you still didn't answer my question."

_Damn, he's getting a lot smarter too._

"Well, I may. It all depends on how I feel." Hopefully, that was a suitable enough answer.

"Alright. Where were you though?"

"I was at the zoo. I met Bakura-kun there and we hung out."

"Seto, if you can be friends with Bakura-kun, can't you be friends with Yuugi-kun as well? I mean, they're all cool. You'd like hanging around with them."

"It's all about principles." I shook my head and smiled sadly. "Yuugi-kun and I are rivals. We both wanted to be the best at the game. It would be strange if we hung out, wouldn't it?"

"Even though you said you may not play anymore..."

"But old habits die hard."

He seemed to get the point, though it was a very lame one. "Ok, but at least try to get along with them, alright?"

"We'll see." I turned and walked upstairs to my room. I still got bad vibes from being alone somewhere from when Pegasus had sent his goons to try and kill me at the summer home, but my actual home was one of the safest places for me to be. Still getting vibes from occurrences almost a year ago, miles away. Pathetic, huh? Maybe I have been getting weaker and softer than I thought. Even if they did come after me in my no-longer-secret computer lab here...

Mokuba was on my mind, blocking out any other thoughts that may have been in my mind previously. I love my brother. As I had told Bakura-kun, he was my only reason for living. And I had almost lost him. He was always used as a hostage against me. And because of Yuugi-kun, I didn't lose him then, or ever for that matter. I was bitter, but was grateful. Strange feeling, eh? It happens. 

Gozaburo, you fucking bastard. You may have gotten Mokuba and I out of the orphanage, but you brought us into hell. You gave us wealth, but pain and misery. You trained me like a dog and were so cruel to him. I didn't care what you did to me, as long as you didn't hurt him. All I wanted was a home for him, and for me to be there to protect him. But no, you wanted an heir to your corporation. Well, you got one dammit! A coldhearted jackass who can't even live a normal life anymore. I hope your happy, _tou-san. You have a 'son' that rants to himself for absolutely no reason!_

_Enough of that, Seto._ I calmed myself down. Enough of that, back to normal life, as normal as it could be. Sleep was what I needed, though it was only around seven now. Yeah, sleep. But sleep was a luxury for those who could afford it. I could afford almost everything, but not that simple comfort. Sucks, huh?

But I undressed down to my boxers and tried anyway, snuggling (yes, snuggle... stop laughing) into the soft haven of quilts. And somehow I did sleep.

~

There was Bakura-kun and Mokuba-kun. They were waving at me. Yuugi-kun was behind them. But so was Yuugi-kun's other self. And... a panda. Yeah, that's right, a big fuzzy panda. Weird. It was waving too. And smiling like an idiot. What the hell?

A Blue Eyes White Dragon roared. I couldn't see it, but I could hear it. The only way I knew that it was a Blue Eyes was a feeling in my heart.

I looked behind me and Mokuba stood there. Looking the direction I was previously facing, I saw no one was there now. I turned back to Mokuba. But it wasn't Mokuba. It was me. Me as a little child with big eyes and scuffed up hair. He wore jeans and a T-shirt, not the attire I wear now.

"Konnichiwa Seto." He said in a childish voice, one that I remembered from... how long ago was it?

I bent down to him and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to see if he was real.

"Yeah, I'm real. I used to be you, but now... you see how you are. 'Coldhearted jackass'? Isn't that just a little harsh? Listen to Mokuba, make friends. I've been asleep for so long, dreaming of when I'd come back into the world. Wake me up, ok?"

He seemed to grow older, until he was a mirror image of myself, except in the same clothes as younger me. Large blue-white wings grew out of his back as he morphed into a Blue Eyes White Dragon. With that, he flew off and I was left alone.

~

"Oh man, strange dream." I murmured to myself, trying to sit up. It was just... bizarre. I stretched, dressed myself, and then walked out into the hall. A smell caught my attention. 

Walking downstairs, I watched Mokuba in the kitchen. He was cooking on the stove. Bacon, eggs, _and pancakes. __How the hell does he do all that...?_

"Hey, who said you could use the stove?" I asked. It was dangerous after all. And I personally didn't want my house to burn.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought you could use a good breakfast, for once. It's Friday, why don't we go out and do something. I know your vacation's almost up and you'll have to go back into work soon, so please." He gave me his chibi eyes.

I couldn't resist. "Fine. What to do?"

_How did I end up here?_ I asked myself. I stood in front of the card store as Mokuba impatiently pulled on my sleeve.

"Seto, you promised."

"Fine." I growled. I opened the door and walked in.

"Kaiba-kun?" The whole group asked.

"What are you doing here?" Jounouchi-kun glared at me.

I pointed at Mokuba and left it at that. Jounouchi-kun made me irritable. But obviously, I wasn't very popular within their little group of friends.

I made eye contact with each one in turn- Yuugi-kun, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, Anzu-chan, Bakura-kun. They all seemed to stare back at me with a hard expression, except for Bakura-kun. _Well, at least he's accepted me._

"I-I brought him to hang out with us." Mokuba said.

Yuugi-kun looked down at him- or straight at him, seeing as Yuugi-kun's not much taller than Mokuba- and smiled. "That's perfectly ok with me."

"With I as well." Bakura-kun in his soft, childish voice. It was kind of weird to hear. Even Yuugi-kun's voice was deeper than his. Ok, enough musings for now.

Jounouchi-kun looked as if he would kill me if I just so opened my mouth, but he nodded anyway. As did Anzu-chan and Honda-kun.

"If Yuugi-kun's ok with it, I guess I am too." Anzu-chan said.

"Well, welcome to the group Kaiba-kun."

I had been accepted, for the most part. But that didn't mean that I would take advantage of it more than this once. Bakura-kun looked over at me and smiled happily. A feeling came over me. I don't know what, but something. But I ignored it. Looking back on this, I should have tried figuring it out then. But at least I know that he was the first to accept me.

And again I missed the serendipitous moment.

Song of the Chapter:

**Superman**

**Five For Fighting**

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me  
I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me  
  
Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see  
  
It may sound absurd...but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed...but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me  
  
Up, up and away...away from me  
It's all right...you can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy...or anything...  
  
I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees  
  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
It's not easy to be me

I hope old readers enjoyed re-reading the first chappie, despite few changes. And I hope any possible new readers have enjoyed this. All the chapters are up, no duh. My nii-chan suggested to upload the chapters on their individual times, but... I don't keep that well records...

I had fun with the wine paragraphs... can you just imagine Seto sitting, in a suit at a fancy restaurant, drinking a Coke? **giggle**

Arigato PM-chan for translating part of the character book for me! -^_^-


	2. I Dream of Dragons

**Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi**

I hope that if there are any new readers that they're hanging in there. First chapters can suck badly, not all though. Just mine did. I'm a conversational writer.

**Chapter 2-**

**I Dream of Dragons**

Seto's POV

I wouldn't say the rest of the day went well. Though, I also wouldn't say that it went bad either. Depends on your view of both. Then again, all opinions are based on views, right? Quiet, Seto.

I was the silent one. Bakura-kun and Mokuba were nice, duh. Mokuba had to, I was his brother. The reason Bakura-kun was nice was still a mystery. Probably cause he felt sorry for the guy who was becoming suicidal. Yuugi-kun tried to, but it seemed to me like he was a little edgy with me around. Could be because I ripped his card in half back then. Could be because we never really saw eye-to-eye, pardon the expression. Jounouchi-kun hates me, and that's that. Honda-kun still had something against me, I can understand though. Anzu-chan probably coped with me being there best out of those three, but Anzu tended to annoy me with her friendship rants.

I fingered my first Blue Eyes card. I could always tell my Blue Eyes from my other cards, probably just luck or something. Bakura-kun saw me fingering it.

"Hey, is that one of your Blue Eyes?" He asked, looking at it.

I handed it to him, knowing he probably wouldn't rip it.

He peered at it, eyes studying. Then, he handed it back. "That's cool. Only four?"

"Three." I corrected.

"Three?"

I raised a finger to cut him off. No need for anyone else to know that.

Ryou's POV

I knew Kaiba-kun probably had something to do with there only being three Blue Eyes, yet... I don't know why I cared so much about the dragons. It's like I couldn't think of anything else.

I ate dinner with my father and went to bed. It was early, and I was restless, so I listened to the radio. As I was drifting into a trance-like mode that I go into when I think sometimes, I heard a song play that I had heard before, a favorite kind of. It was by Savage Garden, I Knew I Loved You. I liked the group, but had never seen them in concert. That would have been nice.

_Maybe it's intuition,_

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in you eyes, I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes; I think I found my best friend._

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe…_

Maybe I should have seen it as a sign. Should have, but I was tired. There was that song, and the dragons. Yeah, I saw dragons. Blue Eyes White Dragons covered in shadows.

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I think I dreamed you into life._

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I have been waiting all my life…_

There were three there. The first one turned to me.

Ryou. He said with no voice, just a voice in my mind.

"You..."

We are the Blue Eyes.

I nodded. "What do you want with me?"

_There's just no rhyme or reason,_

_Only a sense of completion._

_And in your eyes,_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for,_

_I think I found my way home._

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe…_

Master has lost his soul. He was chosen back when we were young, in the time of pharaohs long ago. The gods and goddesses chose his soul as a candidate for our Master. He was to become a Master of all dragons. But, something happened. We don't know what, just that he lost his soul.

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I think I dreamed you into life._

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I have been waiting all my life…_

"What do you mean? Master? Do you mean Kaiba-kun?" But they didn't seem to listen to me. He just continued speaking.

But you, Bakura Ryou, tame the Dragon. That is your destiny. The Dark Dragon, help him, for the sake of my brothers and I.

They faded out into nothing, just darkness.

_A thousand angels dance around you,_

_I am complete now that I've found you._

_Why...? Why did that happen? And what did it all mean? Gods and goddesses of ancient __Egypt__. Souls chosen to be candidates as a Dragon Master. Me tame the Dragon. What does it all mean?_

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I think I dreamed you into life._

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I have been waiting all my life…_

I knew it had to do with Kaiba-kun, I knew it. The significance, I didn't know. There're a lot of things I didn't know. Serendipity.

_Ancient legends, tou-san might know. Ask tou-san._

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I think I dreamed you into life._

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I have been waiting all my life…_

I saw a human figure in front of me. I thought the dream was over, but no. The figure was huddled, crying. I recognized him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, bending down to eye level.

He looked at me. "The Dragon doesn't know himself anymore. He doesn't know me. And, I'm lost." His dark blue eyes watered.

"It's ok." I ran my fingers comfortingly through his brown hair as I hugged him close against my chest. "Seto, it's ok." It didn't feel wrong, it felt... well, reassuring. It felt right, even.

The young form of Kaiba Seto-kun cried. I didn't know what to do, didn't know what he wanted me to do.

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I think I dreamed you into life._

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I have been waiting all my life…_

I woke up slightly disturbed the next day. I reviewed the dream in my head before I could forget it. The Blue Eyes, a young Kaiba-kun, some ancient Egyptian legend about a Dragon Master.

_Tou-san._

I jumped up, pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants. I ran downstairs and there was tou-san with his cup of coffee and newspaper. I grabbed a box of cereal, bowl, spoon, and carton of milk.

"Hey tou-san?" I asked as I sat down at the table and poured the cereal.

"Yeah?" He looked up from the paper.

"Do you know a lot of the ancient Egyptian legends?"

He looked at me strangely. "Eh, so-so. Why?"

"Well, I... was reading a book and it mentioned this legend about a 'Master of Dragons' or something or other and I was wondering if it was a real legend."

"Hm, well, I don't rightly know, to tell you the truth. But there are some crazy legends. Some even depict there being a card game like Duel Monsters back then." He laughed. Tou-san laughed a lot, now. He used to not, but those were family problems that I try to put behind me.

I finished my breakfast and ran out the house. It was Sunday, and I had nothing planned.

I felt the Sennen Ring against my chest. I still had it, and always would, maybe. I couldn't get rid of it, for something reason or other. Yami Bakura would stay with me, even if he did try to take over Mokuba-kun's body once during the Duelist Kingdom when the said boy's soul was sealed in that card. He was a part of me, another side of me. He'd stay. That was the truth, the unchangeable truth. Damn it all.

Then again, he did protect me that one time on Battle Ship. Yuugi-kun once told me that both Yami no Yuugi-kun and Yami Bakura were destined to guard us, their hosts, the Hikaris.

I walked down the street. Maybe that's why I look anorexic. I walk a lot, it clears the mind up.

My stomach growled. I was still hungry. Donut holes, I really felt like eating some donut holes.

I sat down on a bench. I took my deck out and looked at them. The Change of Heart was on top. Yeah, I really did like the card. It kinda described me, and a whole bunch of two-sided people I've known, and not always in good ways.

I hadn't dueled in a while, and felt rusty. But dueling gave Yami Bakura an advantage, and I really didn't want that.

Mokuba's POV

What was wrong with Seto? He seemed a little... distant. I still love my brother, but he seems like he's just going away from me. I don't want to lose him, like I did kaa-san and tou-san. He said he'd always be there. And I am still holding him to that promise, and am never letting him off of it.

They say dreams can tell the future, or your past. I find that my dreams tell me neither, just messages. There were Blue Eyes White Dragons, and Seto, and Bakura-kun. Bakura-kun was consoling a Seto that was about my age. I wanted to help, but couldn't I could only watch. Then, Seto had appeared, as his actual age.

"Mokuba." He had said. "Don't worry, I love you. I'm not going to do anything stupid." Then he had bent down and hugged me. I cried, of course. I had thought my brother would kill himself or something. But the dream gave me comfort. I liked the dream, and recorded it in a journal. Seto doesn't know about it, he still thinks of me as a young child, but I've grown up, mentally especially. I know more than he thinks I do.

I tried to introduce him to Yuugi-kun and the others, but it didn't work out. All Jounouchi-kun wanted to do was fight him and insult him. I couldn't stand it, why can't they get along?

About a month passed. Seto didn't get any further, luckily. If he had, he may not have been my brother anymore, in a sense. He didn't get closer to Yuugi-kun; or Jounouchi-kun for that matter; but he did become good friends with Bakura-kun. Bakura-kun, I guess, is much more empathetic. And well, nii-sama tends to get along with empathetic people who don't insult or challenge him more, I suppose. And since Yuugi-tachi mostly includes the latter... you can put two and two together.

I put down my pen. It was around four and school was going to start up in a little while. Seto was back at work, so I stayed with Yuugi-kun while he was gone. I stuffed my journal into my backpack and watched Jounouchi-kun and Yuugi-kun duel. It was always the same conclusion.

"Mokuba?" Seto called. It was time for me to leave. I jumped up and ran to him. "Hey Bakura-kun." He waved. Then, he nodded. "Yuugi-kun, Jounouchi-kun, Anzu-chan, Honda-kun."

"Konnichiwa Kaiba-kun." Yuugi-kun nodded in return.

"Konnichiwa Kaiba-kun." Bakura-kun walked up. Yep, they were friends.

Seto and Bakura-kun talked, and then we finally left. I buckled my seatbelt and rested my legs on top of my backpack. I looked over at Seto. He had a small smile on his face.

I sighed. Yeah, I thought this could happen. I mean, I'm not completely sure, but my brother's reactions have made my thoughts seem correct. Bakura-kun's a nice, caring, and gentle friend. If I know my brother, he likes that a lot. So yes, in my theory, Seto likes Bakura-kun. More than a friendship, I mean. And it's not like I have anything against it, Bakura-kun's nice. And well, my dream a month ago could have told me what was happening if I had bothered to interpret it. Maybe I would tonight. And maybe I was wrong, maybe they were just friends. Either way. Or maybe each of them just don't know it yet.

"Hey Mokuba." Seto turned to me.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thought.

He sighed. "I know I've been a jerk lately, and not really been around, so... how about we go for ice cream or something?"

My eye cocked. He was in an extremely happy mood, unlike his normal self. Heck, was this even my brother? Ok body-snatcher, what have you done with Seto? Gomen, I've stayed up watching old movies that came on international channels sometimes... "S-sure..."

We ate ice cream. It was strange, like a part of Seto had come back that I hadn't seen ever since the orphanage, when he would win chess matches with great ease. Could he have regained his soul, in a sense? Maybe that was the dream, could have been.

And you're probably thinking: 'How the hell does this kid know all of this?' Well, questioned answered. I've lived one of the worse lives a kid could. It leads one to growing more maturely than others, especially when they have to take care of themselves a lot of the time and have an older brother who was always working.

I wiped the chocolate from my mouth. It was refreshing, knowing that I had about an hour of normal kid life.

"So nii-sama, why're you so happy all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, really. I just feel that today's a good day. You ever had one of those days, where you just feel great?"

I nodded. Yeah, I had, it was understandable.

But what was with the Blue Eyes and Bakura-kun? And why did I feel as if I was viewing some dramatic romance story? And why, just why did I feel like I wanted to hug the stuffed panda?

Seto's POV

Today really was a good day for some reason. You can never be sure why, but hey, I'm doing the closing for now.

I admit, I look at Bakura-kun as more than a normal friend. I didn't have any real friends at the orphanage, just Mokuba.

Bakura-kun was a brother almost, maybe more. I dunno, it was hard to explain. Do any of you remember when you first met the person meant your best friend? Sometimes, it just snaps. I just felt happy when I was near him, he had an extremely happy nature- which no longer annoyed me- and was nice. And I admire him greatly, living life with single parents and an alternate form.

But see, I guess I'm one of those people who just seem to grasp to what they have tightly. I didn't just figure this out, but I just realized it while facing the thoughts of losing Mokuba, the same thoughts that made me stand atop those castle walls, ready to kill myself. And Bakura-kun was there, too...

But I do grasp onto things, I realize. Most likely it's just some sort of side affect of tou-san and kaa-san dying, though both at separate times; or maybe it's just a part of my personality, seeing as I always felt my family was the most important thing in the world to me. Yes, even more important than Duel Monsters or my company.

I guess my feelings are a little confused now, I was guessing how deeply I liked him. I don't know his feelings, just that he really does care. Whether it's anything more than that, you'd know more.

Though, maybe I do love him, I could. I mean, almost anything is possible.

I played with the idea and didn't find any fault. Most people would be scared with those results, unless they had the capabilities of truly accepting reality. I had an open mind, and if I did like another guy, I wouldn't mind it being Bakura-kun. He is really effeminate and compassionate. If I had been attracted to Jounouchi-kun...

I blocked out the thought. That was too... I'm sorry, but I _really_ didn't like him, and that was the truth.

When life puts you through hell, one is judged by their capabilities of accepting their destiny and rising to meet it.

Damn it Seto, you are a poet.

Song of the Chapter:

**Head Over Feet**

**Alanis Morisette**

I had no choice but to hear you

You stated your case time and again

I thought about it

You treat me like I'm a princess

I'm not used to liking that

You asked how my day was

You've already won me over in spite of me

And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault

Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole.

You're so much braver than I gave you credit for

That's not lip service

You've already won me over in spite of me

And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault

You are the bearer of unconditional things

You held your breath and the door for me

Thanks for your patience

You're the best listener that I've ever met

You're my best friend

Best friends with benefits

What took me so long

I've never felt this healthy before

I've never wanted something rational

I am aware now

I am aware now

You've already won me over in spite of me

And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault

Addressing my original notes, Seto/Ryou has spawned greatly, like a virus as my BETA/friend Amby-chan said. A happyful, fluffy virus that I deem Fluff-shipping. Yeah, fluffy... It is fluffy! **imagines Seto and Ryou dressed as Easter bunnies**


	3. Even They Can't Tell

**Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi**

**Chapter 3-**

**Even They Can't Tell**

Mokuba's POV

Seto likes Bakura-kun, loves him. I can tell, possibly more than they themselves can. That's kind of funny, isn't it? I mean, no one else can tell, or at least never mentioned anything. Maybe it's because my brother and I are so close. Now, I can't tell Bakura-kun's reaction, but... who knows?

I'm sure kaa-san and tou-san would be happy, I hardly remember them, though. Yeah, I've seen pictures and Seto has told me about them, but I was too young to really remember. Also, if I think hark enough, I can almost remember someone who I think is my tou-san. I know it sounds really sad, but it doesn't hurt as badly as it used to, I just got used to the idea of having no one over the age of eighteen in the household. I don't know, I seem to skip from subject to subject. My thoughts wander very easily...

Anyway, it was the week before school starts back up. Seto and I were purchasing school supplies. We had a full cart, from notebook paper to a high-tech calculator.

We checked out and carried everything to the car. I didn't want school to start back up, yet I did. Hanging with Yuugi-kun was cool, but I needed some variety in life. That just didn't happen in the little card shop that I stayed at while Seto was at work. It was always the same: Yuugi-kun winning duels.

Anyway, we drove back home. The supplies were stored in a closet until we needed them. Then, I went to go take a shower.

I wiped the steam from the mirror so I could see myself. I dried my hair with my towel and set it back on the rack. I dressed, brushed my hair out- which is really hard- and brushed my teeth. Then, I opened the door and walked into the hallway. The air in the house was cooler than that of the bathroom.

Yawning, I looked over at Seto, who was sitting at the kitchen table. His head was laying facedown on the table with his left arm tucked under his forehead and his right arm extended in front of him.

Smirking to myself, I slinked swiftly and silently towards him. I was going to put him in a choke of sorts- though lightly, when he just reached his arm back and grabbed my wrist.

"Don't even." He picked up his head and looked back at me. He yawned and shook his head a little, blinking rapidly as if he'd been asleep.

I sat in the chair next to his. "How'd you know I was there?"

He smiled. "I knew. I could hear you. You breathe too loudly, especially when you're excited." He ruffled my hair. I love my brother.

Ryou's POV:

I cleared the table and loaded them into the dishwasher. There was enough room in there for one more day's worth of dishes.

Tou-san was in Egypt on a dig. He wouldn't be back for at least a month, depends on his findings. He's been away for over half a year before. I guess I want him to find something, to make him happy, but I also want him around some... it gets lonely a lot of the time. I mean, I get the entire house to myself. A normal teenager would probably throw a party or something, maybe. Me? I sat around with the radio turned on, trying to drown out the deathly silence.

"School starts up soon." I muttered. I did want it to start up again, for it meant that I would be around people more. When I talk to people, I at least partially forget my problems.

I turned on the TV. Various cartoon shows were on, a few soaps. Obviously, the summer programs were already fading.

"Maybe I'll write something." I thought aloud. I pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil, then thought about what to write.

_Love._ Yeah, that was always an emotional subject with so many definitions. Brotherly, family, friends, adoration, romance...

_A pain deep within, a burning in the heart_

_A cold knife stabbing at you_

_Affection for another, truly there_

_Not lust or infatuation, but true feelings._

_What is love? _

_Friendship, emotions, life?_

_Is it even classifiable?_

_The knife wrenches deeper as I call for you_

_But there is no answer_

_Feel free to tell me how you feel,_

_The only one I care for_

_Save me from deep torments of the abyss_

_And tell me you love me as well_

_Why can't you see how I feel,_

_Can love be that blinding to everyone?_

_And is everyone meant to be so lonely when in love?_

_Do people accept the pain or is it forced on them?_

_Such a hard subject to truly comprehend._

_But, I do love you._

I put my pencil down. A rant in poem format, that was new. I read it over again, for I didn't even know what I had written. I slowly scanned the words over. My face became hot as I flushed slightly. I knew I had feelings, but... hey. It was all laid out in a crappy semi-poem.

"You know what?" I asked myself, not caring if anyone overheard. Of course, no one would. "I like the idea. I mean, he's great if you get to know him. Why can't the others see that? Ok, if they started feeling about him like I do, then I'd have to get a little edgy, but can't they at least be friends with him, truly? Maybe I should say something."

I curled my hand into a fist and held it near my heart. "Ryou, if this is just lust you're feeling, damn it all. But it doesn't feel like it, it feels so much different. I feel as if I could spend eternity... no, he wouldn't feel the same. Don't even try, you'll just hurt yourself."

But I imagined it, and I liked the idea. I really did like it. _I have to tell him, but I don't want the possibility of losing him entirely. Who'd like a guy with two halves?_

A hazy form of a person appeared before me. Yami Bakura. _Idiot. He spat, making mental contact. His mouth didn't move, but I heard the words in my head. _You fool; you actually think he'd love you? I don't think so. Plus, you don't have my consent. I control you, I am more powerful than you. I could take you over completely and hurl you into the darkness in which I exist. Trapped in a ring, eternal darkness, how do you like the sound of it? Weakling.__

_Leave me alone! Just stop it, damn it! Just leave me alone. What did I do? Why are you so intent on destroying me?_

_Because you are weak willed, pathetic. You rely on friendship of others, stupid. You make me sick._

I took off the Ring and slammed it on the floor. I wouldn't be able to keep it off forever, it called to me. It lured me towards it in an irresistible bond.

I breathed hard, sweat dribbling from my forehead and blood pumping from my veins. Encounters like that always tired me out. Tears formed. He was right, I was weak, I was a fool. But I was who I am, and even he couldn't change that. Through no amount of abuse and torment would I change, none.

_Seto, help me._ I though as I fell on the couch, asleep.

I didn't dream, for once. Maybe I should be glad; my dreams are usually weird and hard to interpret. _I don't have his consent, yeah right. It's my life._

I felt like calling Seto, these feelings I had were welling up, so much. It left pain on my chest, burdening my heart.

Love, the beautiful yet destructive force.

Seto, the dark dragon, the one I love.

Yami Bakura, the evil half of myself.

Everyone has a dark side. Wherever there is light, there is dark, for they are symbiotic and cannot exist without coexisting. Just, this is truer for some than others. At least Yuugi-kun got along with his Yami; his didn't hate him, didn't revile him, and didn't physically, mentally, emotionally, spiritually abuse him. His didn't yearn for blood and pain and want to drive him as insane as he himself was. His wasn't insane, period.

_Lucky me, huh? How much else can go wrong in life?_

A small lesson, never ask yourself that question, something more will go wrong. But that will come later.

Tou-san had helped my buy my school supplies before he left, so I decided to organize it all. I pulled out a binder, inserted dividers, then filled it with notebook paper. I did this with three binders; a couple of my classes needed their own.

Seto's POV

I looked over my homework. School had been started up for two weeks now, and we had enough homework to last a month. It was frustrating.

I felt a tingling on the back of my neck.

I don't know, I've gotten a lot of vibes in my life, a lot of which have physical backing. A reason may have been my connections with my loved ones. It used to be small, like I'd get little feelings when Mokuba got sick at school and had to be taken home, so I wouldn't be surprised when I was called to pick him up. I got vibes all that while when he was locked up at Pegasus' castle. I got vibes when they- kaa-san and you-san- died. Those two cases were the worst I've ever gotten. Of course, when kaa-san died giving birth to Mokuba, I had not found out about it until later, seeing as I wasn't allowed in the delivery room.

Usually, I got vibes from people I was close to, so it had to be about the emotional bonds. So when I got these, I checked on Mokuba, he was ok. So, I didn't know who else it could have been.

For some reason, I went to the phone and dialed an area code, then six numbers. Before I hit the last one, I stopped and checked who I was calling. Bakura-kun, Bakura Ryou-kun.

I slowly hung up the phone. Was something happening to him?

The vibes just got worse, I just couldn't stop the feelings on the back of my neck, it irritated me. Something happened, something. How severe, I didn't know. But it was something devastating, something.

_Bakura-kun, something happened. _I had to call him, but now I couldn't seem to pick up the phone. Maybe some higher power was giving me a sign not to call, I couldn't explain it anyway else.

Shiro tenshi is hurt.A voice said softly, the voice of a young man a little older than I.

I looked around, but no one was there.

He is going to suffer a loss, devastating. Master, help him.

_My dragons?_ The soul of my dragons, contacting me again? It had been so long, I felt my heart beating quickly.

Yes, we are here Master, the Blue Eyes. Shiro tenshi will suffer, from loss and from Akutenshi, the evil side.

_Shiro tenshi, white angel? Bakura-kun?_

Yes, the one called Bakura Ryou.

We have contacted him before.A younger voice said, my second Blue Eyes.

_And Akutenshi, his Yami?_

Yes.

_Thank you for warning me._

Anything for you Master.

I was worried now. But first, let me back up and explain. My Blue Eyes White Dragon cards have actual souls. They were four brothers, and I was destined to become the Dragon Master, but then I guess I lost my spark and they stopped contacting me. The last time they actually contacted me was when I ripped their fourth brother, the youngest, in half.

It had to do with some ancient legend or something or other, something about the gods of ancient Egypt choosing candidates to control the dragon cards and my soul being the candidate chosen to be their master. I don't know, the dragons gave me a heads up when I first received them, but I didn't really care. I was young and stupid back then. But this whole legend is another story, not for me to tell. Perhaps for the next generation's Dragon Master in training, but not me.

_Ok, something's happening to Bakura-kun, but what?_

I grabbed the phone and dialed.

Ryou's POV

I was groggy when the phone call came. I had been working on homework and fell asleep while doing so. Tou-san hadn't come back yet, so I was still going it alone.

The phone rang about four times before I actually picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

Seto's POV

I got a busy signal. He was on the phone with someone else. I needed to contact him!

"Damn!"

I kept on redialing until I got it to ring. But his answering machine picked up.

"Bakura-kun, are you there? It's Seto. Pick up, please. I'm begging you, pick up. Something's going to happen. Don't ask how I know, just..." I didn't know how to explain it, "just call me back, I'll explain it all. Please call me back."

I felt really stressed out. Mokuba came in to the kitchen as I slammed the phone.

"Seto, what's wrong?"

"Something happened to Bakura-kun, I don't know what."

"The dragons told you?"

I looked over at him. "How did you know?"

"They've contacted me. I had a dream about two months ago, a little under maybe. Both you and Bakura were there. It's... kinda hard to describe."

He explained it anyway, his dream. Funny, I never expected my little brother to grow up so quickly without me knowing.

The dragons, Bakura-kun, a young me, Mokuba, then I at my real age. It was confusing, but I could figure it out. I could tell what all it meant. Now, I just needed to figure the question, why?

 I went to school the next day. I needed to speak to Bakura-kun, had to make sure he was ok.

He wasn't there.

Song of the Chapter:

**Standing Still**

**Jewel**

Do you want me

Like I want you?

Or am I standing still

Beneath the darkened sky

Or am I standing still  
With the scenery flying by  
Or am I standing still  
Out of the corner of my eye  
Was that you  
Passing my by  
  
Mother's on the stoop  
Boys in souped up coupes  
On this hot summer night  
Between fight and flight  
Is the blind man's sight  
And a choice that's right  
I roll the window down  
Feel like I'm  
I'm gonna drown  
In this strange town  
Feel broken down  
I feel broken down   
Do you need me  
Like I need you  
  
Or am I standing still  
Beneath the darkened sky  
Or am I standing still  
With the scenery flying by  
Or am I standing still  
Out of the corner of my eye  
Was that you  
Passing my by  
  
A sweet sorrow is  
The call tomorrow  
A sweet sorrow is  
The call tomorrow  
  
Do you love me  
Like I love you?  
  
Or am I standing still  
Beneath the darkened sky  
Or am I standing still  
With the scenery flying by  
Or am I standing still  
Out of the corner  
Of my eye  
Was that you  
Passing me by?  
  
Are you passing me by?  
Passing me by  
Do you want me?  
Passing me by  
  
Do you need me  
Like I need you too  
And do you want me  
Like I want you?  
Passing me by  
  
Are you passing me by  
Or am I standing still?


	4. I Love You

**Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi**

**Chapter 4-**

**I Love You**

Seto's POV

I couldn't think correctly the entire day. What had happened? Why couldn't he pick up the phone?

The bell finally rang to go home. I went to my locker, packed my bag, then started toward my car.

"Kaiba Seto-kun?" My homeroom teacher called. He held a mound of paper in his arms.

"Yes sir?"

"You drive home, correct?"

I nodded in reply.

"Could I ask you a favor? I need you to bring Bakura Ryou-kun his class work that he missed." He shuffled through the files and pulled out a manila folder.

"Yes sir."

He handed the papers to me. I carried them outside my backpack- yes; I have a backpack, stop giggling- to the car, and then drove off.

First, I needed to pick up Mokuba. I drove up to the Intermediate school- he had just started this year- and watched as he ran up.

"Hey Seto." He set his backpack down and sat on the passenger seat, resting his feet on the pack.. "Did you find out what was wrong with Bakura-kun?"

"No, not yet. But I will after I drop you off at home." He gave me a confused look. "I have to give him his make-up work. He wasn't in school today for some reason."

"Oh, ok."

We arrived home and Mokuba got out of the car. He waved as I drove off. I remembered how to get to his house, though it had been a while.

I got lost. Yeah, I took a wrong turn and got myself downtown before figuring where I was supposed to go. Stupid, huh? Well, everyone makes mistakes. And at least no one saw me, so I didn't have to worry about anything.

It was around sunset when I finally found the house.

It's funny, all I was going to do was bring him his homework and check up on him. But the silence and bad vibes around his house told me something was wrong.

I touched the doorknob. Something had to be wrong. I got this... this dire feeling in the back of my mind. What was going on?

_Cool breeze and autumn leaves_

_Slow motion daylight_

_A lone pair of watchful eyes oversee the living._

I opened the door slowly, though I knew it rude to enter uninvited. The door creaked slightly.

"Bakura-kun? Are you here? It's me, Kaiba Seto."

I heard the sad sound of sobbing. Tracing the source, I went into the living room and found Bakura-kun sitting, huddled, on the floor.

_Feel the presence all around_

_A tortured soul, a wound unhealing_

_No regrets or promises, the past is gone_

_But you can still be free, if time will set you free_

"Bakura-kun?" He looked up at me with red eyes. He held a knife in his hand and there were dark, thin red lines traced over and over on his pale wrists. "Bakura-kun, you're not-"

"Just go away. I'm ending it here."

"Please don't." I sounded calm, but my stomach was gnawed at by fear. I felt sick, as if I was about to throw up.

"You can't stop me. Too much has happened. You know of my other half, he drives me insane. You don't know what it's like, living under the constant threats he gives to me."

"Listen, just talk to your father. We can call him up, get him to come home. He can talk to you."

Bakura-kun's face grew even more dark. "My father is dead. He just died on his archeological dig."

_Time now to spread you wings_

_To take to flight, the life endeavor_

_Aim for the burning sun, you're trapped inside_

_But you can still be free, if time will set you free_

_But it's a long long way to go._

His grip tightened on the hilt.

_He's really going to do it._ I thought. I didn't know how to react. Getting probably the stupidest, and deadliest, idea in my life, I rushed forward and grabbed my friend's arm. Before he could react, I had disarmed him. That was pure luck.

_Keep moving way up high_

_You see the light, it shines forever_

_Sail through the crimson skies,_

_The purest light, the light that sets you free_

_If time will set you free_

Bakura-kun stood there and glared at me, then sank to the couch. "I... I-I-I... what was I going to do?" He whispered to no one. There were tears filling his eyes.

I wrapped a protective arm around him and sat down, pulling him into my chest. I could feel his trembling lips on me. "It's going to be ok." I thought for a moment, and then decided the time had finally come. "Baku- Ryou, I..."

_Sail through the wind and rain tonight_

_You're free to fly tonight_

_And you can still be free, if time can set you free_

"I love you." I declared softly, gently in a whispered tone.

He didn't give any sign of recognition of my words, but his head fell against my chest as he fell into a deep sleep. The ordeal had tired him out greatly.

_And going higher than the mountain tops_

_And go high the wind don't stop, and go high_

_Free to fly tonight, free to fly tonight._

I smiled, despite the nightmare we had just been through previously, and ran my fingers through his bangs and down his forehead to the indention of his eyelids. I kissed his head and stayed, eventually falling asleep as well. Kami-sama, I love him.

Ryou's POV

As I ventured into that state of waking, though still half unconscious, I remembered it all. It seemed surreal, like a nightmare or a vague, ghastly dream. But Seto's words, were they real or imagined?

"I love you." Were they his actual words or something imagined by a disturbed mind? I hoped they were real... but all it seemed too good to be true.

I entered the state of complete awakening and my heart stopped.

Seto was where he was when I had fallen asleep. But he was leaned over so that his head rested on the arm rest. And I was resting on the side of his ribs, with his arms around me comfortingly.

_Guess it was real._ I thought. Slowly, I moved his arms so that I could stand up. Checking the clock, I saw that it was a little after seven, so the sun was up.

I then looked back at Seto. Lying there, the only way to describe him was... cute. Even a lot of you female readers may not think of him as so, but I did. And, I swear, I loved him so much.

Then, a random thought hit my mind. _Mokuba-kun!_ I grabbed the phone and dialed. _Oh dear, he must be worried._

"Hello?" A very tired sounding Mokuba-kun answered the phone.

"Mokuba-kun? It's Bakura Ryou."

"Huh? Bakura-kun? Is Seto there? Is he ok? I was up all night! I was going to call, but I didn't know your number and I didn't know what to do and-"

"Yeah, he's ok. He's asleep though. I... was having a problem... and I'll explain it later. I'll bring him by when he wakes up, ok?"

"Ok, I was just really worried." He sounded relieved. There are really good reasons for that. "Well, I'll see you later." He hung up.

I set down the phone. _Well, it's time to make breakfast. Seto, thank you. I won't do it, for you._

When Seto finally woke up, he sat up, looked at his surroundings, and flushed a deep crimson color. It looked funny on him.

"Um, good morning." He greeted sheepishly.

I left my hotcakes- after taking them off the hot pan, mind you- and walked over to where he was still sitting.

"Are you ok? I mean, did my coming help any?" He had a true look of concern in his eyes, I was glad. He really did care about me. Yami Bakura was wrong. He did love me, and the words I had thought of him were true.

"Yes, a world of difference." I leaned down and drew his close, hugging him. "Thank you."

He returned the embrace. When I left his arms from the brief hug, he asked, "So, I guess you did hear what I said last night, huh?"

"Yes. I myself was wondering if I had dreamt it or not."

Seto gave me an appreciative smile. He loved me, arigato Kami-sama.

"Oh yes, I called up Mokuba-kun."

"What? Oh damn, he must have been worried sick! Is he ok?"

I chuckled. "Yes, he's fine and was very worried about you. I told him you would come back after you awoke."

Seto nodded.

Seto's POV

He helped me off the couch and I stretched my back some. His touch was warm and soft. And he was mine, my love. And do not comment on me starting to sound possessive.

He looked so much like an angel, an angel that had been sent to Earth and was hiding his wings. He was an angel. My Shiro Tenshi. It was a miracle that he loved me, a pure phenomenon. I mean, I was never really nice to him and the others before all this, back at the Duelist Kingdom and so on.

How had it happened? I mean, what were the odds? What did it matter, now that he was with me? Yes, I love him. And I'm not surprised that I feel certain urges towards him as well. Sexual urges, male to male or otherwise, are perfectly natural, right? At least, in my opinion it is. This could just be my excuse.

Our meeting had been serendipitous.

To get back on track, we ate breakfast, and then got into the car and I drove both of us back to my home.

Mokuba was happy to see me, to say the least. He wouldn't let me go until I literally pried him off.

"Seto, what happened? Why didn't you come home?"

"I- uh..."

"Well," Ryou cut in, "I guess I was having some really bad problems." His face once again grew dark. "I had just received word the day before that my father had died."

"I'm sorry..." Mokuba had a sad look on his face.

"I hadn't gone to school, and Seto brought my homework over, found me... about to do something very stupid. He stopped me, and then talked to me until I calmed down. That took a while, and it was too late at night for him to drive home afterwards."

That was smooth and believable. Ryou lied, that surprised me. It wasn't that much of a lie, but it wasn't the full-out truth either. And, at that, he called me 'Seto'. Usually he called me by my surname, as the others did. I guess things were changing now, for better or for worse, but hopefully the former.

"Ok, but you could have called." Mokuba glared at me in a purposely childish way. I smirked.

Ryou's POV

Family, what I had lost. I turned away for a few seconds, grief overwhelming me. In the midst of my own problems and life, I had forgotten why I was sorrowed in the first place. I know Seto's lived with it, but- yes, I am calling him Seto. It sounds better than Kaiba-kun anyway.

Seto noticed me, and laid a hand on my shoulder. He gripped it lightly before starting a gentle rubbing. "Hey, we'll do anything we can to help, right?" He had a sad smile on his face, a small one, and a gaze in his eyes that meant he was being truthful. I love his eyes. He then squeezed my shoulder firmly, yet gently, the same hands that held me as I slept the night before. He tilted his head. "I'll drive you home, ok? You can pack some clothes and stay here for a while, until it's decided where you're going."

I hadn't thought of that. Since I was a minor, and had no legal guardians, I could be shifted off to some foster home. I guess Seto had thought of that first, considering he had to actually live with it.

He and I went back to my house and packed some clothes and personal items. Just what I'd need. I couldn't stand to be there for long, too much had happened. Too much misery, I needed someone to lament to.

I stood in the front hall and looked back into the house. Seto walked inside and stood behind me. "Hey." He said as he put a hand on my waist and drew me closer. I let him. He toyed with my hair until his warm breath hit my neck. Shivering, I turned my head slightly towards him. "I'll see what I can do. Usually, people under eighteen have to go to an orphanage, right? Well, I'll see what I can do. I mean, I make enough money to support an entire family, let alone three guys. So, maybe you can stay with us, maybe."

He wasn't being as composed and confident as he usually was, so you could tell he was unsure, but I appreciated his attempts anyway.

"Seto, we can hope, we can pray, but I will not stand being away from you." I turned toward him, his arm that was on my waist now wrapped around my back. His other hand reached up and swept his index finger along my face and up to my ear. His touch was soft and his face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my lips.

"You called me Seto."

I smiled. "Yeah, what else was I supposed to call you? I mean, am I supposed to call you by your last name now that we..."

He laughed quietly and just quickly brushed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you." And I laid my head on his firm chest. I could hear his soft heartbeat, and felt him bury his face in my hair.

His hand went from my ear back to my chin as he used his index finger to lift my face to look at his.

_My God, this could be it._

"I won't let you go away. Never. To me, it doesn't matter what close-minded others may say about this. I don't care, it feels so right."

"I know, but I don't think Yuugi-tachi will really care, will they?"

_My first kiss, could this be the time? Now? I welcome it, Seto..._

He drew my face up closer to his. He was so close, so warm...

Song of the Chapter:

**I Knew I Loved You**

**Savage****Garden******

Maybe it's intuition,

But some things you just don't question

Like in you eyes, I see my future in an instant

And there it goes; I think I found my best friend.

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe…

I knew I loved you before I met you,

I think I dreamed you into life.

I knew I loved you before I met you,

I have been waiting all my life…

There's just no rhyme or reason,

Only a sense of completion.

And in your eyes,

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for,

I think I found my way home.

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe…

I knew I loved you before I met you,

I think I dreamed you into life.

I knew I loved you before I met you,

I have been waiting all my life…

A thousand angels dance around you,

I am complete now that I've found you.

I knew I loved you before I met you,

I think I dreamed you into life.

I knew I loved you before I met you,

I have been waiting all my life…

I knew I loved you before I met you,

I think I dreamed you into life.

I knew I loved you before I met you,

I have been waiting all my life…

I knew I loved you before I met you,

I think I dreamed you into life.

I knew I loved you before I met you,

I have been waiting all my life…

Oi, back in 7th grade, I was basically afraid of shounen ai and yaoi. Actually anti-yaoi. I've changed, and as has Amber. We were both two of those close-minded people that this fic subtly reprimands. But hey, that's life! I now write almost nothing else! **bonks self on head**


	5. Love to Stay

**Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi**

I think I was high on whatever Yami Bakura is on when I typed the original author notes...

And wow, it was a slight cliffy at the end of chapter 4, wasn't it? I didn't realize, I just uploaded the next two chapters... Hm.

**Chapter 5-**

**Love to Stay**

Mokuba's POV

Bakura-kun was going to live with us for a while, ok. I could live with this, it may actually be cool. But... I really felt sorry for him. I mean, when I lost my parents, I still had Seto. But now that he's lost his father, he has no one. I'm not sure what happened to his mom, but I'm pretty sure she's still alive. And I think Seto mentioned him having a brother who lived with that mom once. Maybe they moved away or something.

But sure, he also has my brother; I can tell there's something going on between them, officially now, probably. He called him Seto.

Yet, I didn't feel left out of the attention. They both cared about me, and that made me happy. That made me feel as if I had a family again, not just an executive brother. Bakura-kun could make Seto happy, he will; I know it, because he loves him. I believe in my brother and will go with any decision he makes.

I realize that I'm one of the only reasons Seto's still alive- that kinda makes it hard on me as well. If I screw up, he may go kill himself. But I guess now he has a second emotional anchor, as I'm seen it written before. It's like he's trying to clutch straws, grabbing at anything he can to keep himself there, sane.

I guess you could say I'm pretty happy.

Ryou's POV

His warm lips touched mine.

_Yes..._

His tongue licked against my lips desperately, wanting entrance into my mouth. I allowed him by parting my lips slowly, allowing him to explore while enjoying his closeness and feeling. My own tongue touched his before entwining and deepening the kiss.

It was untainted passion and love; I guess that's the only way to describe it. Both our firsts, both of us putting our pent-up love into it. Breath leaving his nose hit my neck; it felt so good. I guess one could only really know how it feels if they've actually experienced it, their love kissing them.

Unfortunately, his lips and tongue left mine as he slowly pulled my head away and look straight into my eyes. The last part I didn't mind. He had beautiful eyes, a dark blue, and they held so much emotion, so much in them. They used to seem cold and heartless, merciless, but now, feeling just for me in them. As if you took sapphires and warmed and liquefied them.

"I guess we better go now, huh Ryou?"

I don't know when he started calling me Ryou; it's as if he always had been. It sounded so... good coming from him; his voice was just brimming with confidence and just gave this feeling of safety.

I digress; I am acting like a lovesick fool.

Seto's POV

Ryou's father was flown back to Japan for a funeral ceremony. Mokuba and I both attended. I had never seen Ryou so sad. Then again, I had been in that position once, a lost child standing there, seeing his parents buried, never to talk to them again, to see them, touch them... it hurt. It brought back a flood of memories. I'm sure it was the same for Mokuba, but this will stay in my POV for a while longer.

"You know, Bakura-kun. If you wanted, you could stay with my grandfather and me for a while." Yuugi-kun offered, rubbing his own upper arm. "I mean, otherwise, who knows where you might be put?"

"Arigato for the offer, Yuugi-kun, but I think I may have a place to go. I'll tell you if it becomes official, ok?"

I stood against a tree while they talked. Mokuba stood next to me, watching also. He touched my hand before gripping it and squeezing it. I gripped back a little in comfort. He did this when he was anxious. He did this when we stood at the head of our biological father's grave as his tears fell. Mokuba's cried enough, Ryou's cried enough; I would try to prevent them from crying again, if I could.

"Seto, are you remembering when tou-san died?"

"Yeah, admittingly. It's sad, seeing someone live through what we did, even though it seems to happen every day, to someone in this world." Kaa-san died giving birth to him, so he didn't remember her.

"But not usually someone you're so close to." He gave me a significant look. I knew what it meant, he knew my feelings.

Yuugi-kun and the others left Ryou. He stood at his father's grave and just stared for a while. The wind lifted his hair and swept it off to the side. The grave was next to Ryou's nee-chan's gravesite. Bakura Ayame-chan. A pretty name.

Ryou's kaa-san also came, though I hardly saw her myself. I tended to kind of shift off to the side and stay away from the crowds. But they cried and remember together, as all families do on such occasions.

After everyone had left, I came up to him. Bowing low and long, I wished Ryou's tou-san a final farewell. Mokuba and Ryou bowed with me. It just seemed right, I guess. Bowing is meant to honor and thank people, and he deserved the honor. He was the father of the one I love, he was the one who raised him, and died while so far away from home.

"We're just a group of orphans now, I guess." Ryou whispered, eyes still watering.

I nodded slowly. We were, but I was somewhat considered an adult because I could support my nii-chan and I. I was given special privileges because of my status. Damn it all. But the irony was that it was what kept Mokuba and me together, and possibly my love and I.

I reached my hand up the back of Ryou's jacket and rubbed his back to comfort him, though his light shirt separated my hand from his skin. Mokuba didn't seem to take any notice. He probably did, but didn't care.

"Tou-san, I will miss you. Take care, wherever you may be now." Ryou laid a hand on the grave stone, and then turned and walked away.

He had a hard time the rest of the night. He kept muttering about how his other self was bugging him, and he refused to be alone. Both of us slept downstairs. I couldn't really blame him for not wanting to be alone, considering what had just transpired. But he seemed more afraid than he should have been.

"Mou hitori no boku will get me. He'll hurt me." He kept saying softly as his eyes kept fluttering shut, and then opening again. I sat with him on the couch until he actually did fall asleep, lying on his side with his head on a pillow in my lap. The back of his head was pressed against my stomach as my hand reached up his shirt rubbed the soft skin on his side in slow circles.

The blanket I had brought for him was on the floor, so I carefully reached down and covered him with it. He was an angel, but one so faced with the misery and hell of Earth that his wings had disappeared and he had to live the life of a mortal soul, the wretched and desolate world it was.

Ryou's POV

Seto and I went to court the next day to try and see where I would go. Since I was a minor, I had to wait in the lobby while Seto consulted whomever he had to so that he could take charge of me and become my legal guardian. It took hours, and those hours seemed like days.

He exited the office. I abruptly stood. His face looked grim.

"They have to come to a decision."

"They know that you're capable of support, right?"

"Yes, I explained everything to them, and they still had records of when Gozaburo died."

Kaiba Gozaburo-sama, Seto and Mokuba-kun's adoptive father's name. Kaiba-sama, the real one who abused them so wretchedly. Seto had never mentioned him to me, but he spat his name with so much anger and hatred it all but scared me.

We waited for what had to be another two hours, but in actuality it was only one.

"Kaiba Seto-sama? The judge will see you now."

He stood and walked towards the courtroom. I stood to follow him, but was stopped by a guard, who did nothing but shake his head. Did my opinion mean nothing?

Seto looked back towards me expectantly, and I nodded for him to continue without me.

The door closed and my fate was sealed.

Seto's POV

I'm skipping the majority of what happened, I hardly remember myself.

"Kaiba Seto-sama." The judge said in a monotonous voice. "We the court have decided that you have proven capable of supporting the minor in question, and that you may take charge of him from here on out. Dismissed." He hit his gavel on the desk.

We had done it. We had actually done it.

I didn't wait for the guards to lead me out; I dashed for the door, possibly offending someone. I didn't care though.

"Ryou, we did it! We did it!"

He stood up. I grabbed him in my arms. "We actually did it."

He smiled. "I knew you could."

I let go of him. Needless to say, my sudden display of emotion caused many a passersby to stop and watch.

Flushing, I sauntered to the car with Ryou behind me. Oh man, I had really done it this time.

"Seto?" Ryou asked as I started the car and pulled out onto the main street.

"Yes?"

"If my father was still alive, he would want me to thank you."

We hit a stop light, so I looked down at him. "Really, no problem. Even if they hadn't have let you stay, I'd keep fighting. No one's taking you just because of your age and mine."

I would have kissed him long and hard right there, but the traffic light went green and I had to take the wheel. He looked a little disappointed that I hadn't just ignored the light. Only a little.

Ryou started school up again. He was back in his classes and did all his make-up work. Incidentally, because of all the funeral preparations and legal matters, I too had missed school and had work to turn in. No one asked why, of course. I missing school wasn't a big deal.

Ryou went and started hanging out with Yuugi-tachi a lot. Maybe he figured that he had been kind of ignoring them for a while, which he had. I mean, they're his friends too, and I don't really care that he does, it's his life. He needs to try and live it normal for a while at least.

Maybe he was explaining how he planned on living from now on. Jounouchi-kun kept glaring at me and Honda-kun had a look on his face. I just nonchalantly kept on with my make-up assignments.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Anzu-chan.

"Hey, we heard that you offered to take Bakura-kun in and about the whole thing at court." She said this gently, nicely even.

"Yeah?" I tried to sound indifferent.

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks for that, and that was very nice of you." She smiled.

"Ryo- Bakura-kun's my friend," Ooh, that just sounded horrible, calling him by his surname. But I couldn't release that we were technically going out, could I? "And since I can do something about it, do you think it would logical for me not to?"

"I guess not." She laughed. "Anyway, thanks again. I guess you're not too bad once someone gets to know you." She turned and went back to her friends.

I had a blank expression on my face. _What the hell just happened?_

Maybe I should tell them how Ryou and I felt. Maybe I should.

_I won't tell them. If they're anything like other people I've known, they'll scorn Ryou. Especially Jounouchi-kun, he is so closed-minded. They can't know, for his sake._

Now maybe some unconscious backing for this train of thought was that I subliminally was scared of anyone finding out, or that I just really didn't like Jounouchi-kun, or both.

Ryou's POV

Seto stayed kind of far away from us while I was with my friends. I really did care if he felt lonely or not. I made eye contact with him and he gave a little nod that meant that it was perfectly ok with him.

_Maybe I should tell Yuugi-kun and the others. They may accept him truly. That would be nice, but they could just push him away more. I mean, if they learned that we loved each other, how would their reaction be? Most people would not want anything to do with homosexuals, but I don't think they're like that. What to do?_

I felt a little nervous. Anzu-chan had gone to talk to Seto, and she returned without a frown on her face, so that could be a good sign.

"Ya know, I think I'll have a talk with Kaiba-kun now." Jounouchi-kun banged his hand on the table.

"Jounouchi-kun, matte..." Honda-kun held a hand to stop him, but he had already left. "Baka, doesn't he know that if he says one wrong word, Kaiba-kun will kill him?"

"No, he won't." I interfered.

"Well, I guess you're right then. After all, you know him better than any of us." He stated.

Yuugi-kun stared at me, as if trying to figure something out about me. I could guess what; he knew I was hiding something. As long as he didn't call out Yami no Yuugi-kun, it would take them time to figure out.

Jounouchi's POV

I walked over to his desk. I know he was doing something nice, but past experiences told me that there were other reasons besides just trying to be nice that he was doing this. Every sense in my body told me.

"Kaiba-kun." He looked up at me. That was a change; usually I looked up at him.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're helping Bakura-kun. What's the deal? I thought you hated all of us."

Kaiba-kun closed his book and coolly pushed some of his bangs out of his face. I'm sure the others were watching for my actions and his reactions.

"I don't hate you and your friends, Jounouchi-kun. And... Bakura-kun... just happens to be my friend, whether you would like to admit it or not. And friends help friends out, especially if they have the capabilities of doing so. Yuugi-kun has helped you so many times, so why is it so wrong I help Bakura-kun?" He sounded so believable, sincere, but Kaiba-kun had lied before. And there seemed to be a forced look on his face when he mentioned Bakura-kun.

"I think there's another reason. There some other reason you're helping him. But what I want to know is why."

He looked way from me, as if concealing his motive. Good, that proved me right.

"Listen, I'm not as dense as you think I am. I can tell there is another factor running here."

He looked like he was about to spit something out, a clue to this mystery.

"Jounouchi-kun, that's enough." Yuugi-kun called.

"Eh, what?" I turned over towards them. Yuugi-kun motioned for me to come back.

"Go on." Kaiba-kun said in a quiet voice. For some reason, I listened. There was something different about how he said it. It wasn't spiteful, cruel, nasty, or any other synonym for mean. There was another emotion, but I couldn't place it. Sadness, with a touch of something else.

I listened and sat back down at my desk.

I still didn't like it, I needed to know why.

Ryou's POV:

 We could hear Jounouchi-kun all the way across the room. He came back and sat down.

"He's hiding something." His glare went over to me and I shrugged.

Yuugi gave him a small shake of the head. He stopped glaring.

I looked over at Yuugi-kun. I think he knew what was going on, and he was keeping at a secret for us. I so wanted to tell him thanks, but I wasn't sure and it would seem odd at this time and place. He glanced over at me, nodded, and mouthed: Wakka ta.

I smiled and mouthed back: Arigato.

The bell sounded and we all split up to go to class.

((Wakka ta (sp?) means along the lines of: I understand.))

While Seto and I were walking to the car, Yuugi-kun split from his friends and came towards us. I put a hand on Seto's arm to stop him. He flushed and pushed it away, indicating Yuugi-kun with his eyes.

"He knows." I whispered. His eyes made contact with mine. He understood.

"Konnichiwa." Yuugi-kun waved.

"Konnichiwa Yuugi-kun." I responded. "Thanks for not saying anything."

"Well, I get the feeling that if you wanted everyone to know, you'd be less discreet. I'll admit I had a hard time figuring it out myself."

"You won't tell now, will you?" Seto looked over at Yuugi-kun, concern in his voice.

"That will be for you two to do." Yuugi-kun's voice sounded deeper there, like Yami no Yuugi-kun. Maybe it was Yami no Yuugi's voice. He had Yami no Yuugi-kun's confident smirk and the same look in his eyes.

But then, he went back to normal. "Well, see you guys." He waved passively and walked off.

"Well, shall we go?" I got into the passenger side and closed the door. Buckling my seatbelt, I waited for Seto to get in.

He closed his door, buckled his seatbelt, and started the car. "Ok, time to pick up Mokuba." He lowered his head and smiled. Shaking his head, he laughed and said: "Guess we're not really concealing it, are we?"

This time, I laughed. "Good enough, though Jounouchi-kun suspects."

"That make inu won't find out yet, as long as Yuugi-kun doesn't say anything." He set the car into drive and headed towards Mokuba-kun's school.

Today just felt so good, I didn't even tell Seto to stop teasing Jounouchi-kun.

Song of the Chapter:

Crash and Burn 

Savage Garden

When you feel all alone 

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild, wild heart.

I know you feel like the

Walls are closing in on you.

It's hard to find relief

And people can be so cold.

When darkness is upon your door and 

You feel like you can't take any more.

Let me be the one you call.

If you jump I'll break the fall.

If you want I'll fly away with you

Into the night.

If you need to fall apart,

I can mend your broken heart.

If you need to crash,

Then crash and burn

You're not alone.

When you feel all alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find,

You're caught in a one-way street

With the monsters in your head.

When hopes and dreams seem far away,

And you feel like you can't face the day.

Let me be the one you call.

If you jump I'll break the fall.

If you want I'll fly away with you

Into the night.

If you need to fall apart,

I can mend your broken heart.

If you need to crash,

Then crash and burn

You're not alone.

Cause there has always been heartache

And pain.

And when it's over you'll breathe again.

You'll breath again.

When you feel all alone 

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild, wild heart.

Let me be the one you call.

If you jump I'll break the fall.

If you want I'll fly away with you

Into the night.

If you need to fall apart,

I can mend your broken heart.

If you need to crash,

Then crash and burn

You're not alone.

You're not alone.

Let me be the one you call.

If you jump I'll break the fall.

If you want I'll fly away with you

Into the night.

If you need to fall apart,

I can mend your broken heart.

If you need to crash,

Then crash and burn

You're not alone.

Does anyone know any Seto/Ryou fics I haven't read yet? I don't care what other pairings there are; I just want to know if there's some Seto/Ryou fics I haven't found yet. I want to read every Seto/Ryou fic on ff.net... I have a goal besides becoming an archeologist!


	6. Meeting Akutenshi

**Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi**

**Chapter 6-**

**Meeting Akutenshi**

Seto's POV:

Ryou and I were working on homework. Geometry, it was so effortless. Ok, it could come from my experience working with super high-tech computers, but hey, I could brag about something, right?

You know, I have yet to find out when I started calling him Ryou, even in my thoughts. It just... came naturally. I mean, who would call their koibito by their surname?

"Koibito..." I whispered inaudibly amongst equation calculating. That word, koibito. My lover. I seriously never thought that word would ever leave my lips, let alone addressing the innocent boy sidled up against me, leaning against my body for his own support with a small smile on his face and a sigh leaving his beautiful lips.

Anyways, I went downstairs to get something to drink. I hadn't realized how late it was. Mokuba had already gone to bed.

I set down my glass of water and headed back upstairs. Stopping at his door, I opened it and stepped inside. He was asleep, sprawled out comfortably. I laughed quietly and covered him with his blanket. He looked so cute, but he was getting older and I had hardly noticed.

I opened the door to my room. But Ryou wasn't there, but yet he was. A liminal moment where time stood still.

"Who are you?" I asked the one who looked like my Ryou, but yet wasn't.

"Who am I?" He asked with a cynical laugh that made me shiver. "Why, I am Bakura Ryou. Just, the half of him you didn't know."

_I never thought I'd change my opinion again_

_But you moved me in a way that I've never known_

_You moved me in a way that I've never known_

"You're the one called Yami no Bakura?"

"Yes." He affirmed with a curt nod and a malicious smirk.

_But straight away you just moved me into position again_

_You abused me in a way that I've never known_

_You abused me in a way that I've never known_

"What do you want?" Adrenaline rushed through my veins, acuting my senses. I could hear him breathing, and I swear, his heart beating rapidly.

His answer came swiftly. "I want you, Kaiba Seto."

_So break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_Just break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

He laughed again, a glint in his eye told of a ravenous desire. A sick one. "I want your soul, your mind. I want your body." He pointed his finger at me, and, Kami-sama knows, it scared me.

_So you're the kind who deals with games in the mind_

_Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known_

_You confuse me in a way that I've never known_

I tensed up, ready for a fight. But before I knew how to react, he reached up and touched my face softly. I felt myself sink into a state of something like paralyses from shock. He gave me one more malevolent smirk before he pressed his lips against mine...

_So break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_Just break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

His hand slid up my inner leg, up to where it connected with my body as he started groping me. I wanted to stop it, but couldn't. Kami-sama, the sensual pleasure gained. I felt his tongue force its way into my mouth, running against my teeth, shoving itself down my throat.

_No..._ I pleaded, only to be answered with _Yes. _I couldn't stop any of it, he had taken me over.

_She says "I can help you but what do you say?"_

_But it's not free baby you'll have to pay_

_You just keep me contemplating that your soul is slowly fading_

_I won't be a slave, especially to him! I refuse!_ Some still-functioning part of my mind screamed.

_Resistance is futile! _A powerful voice from within my head seemed to shout.

I felt myself fading. _Ryou, I'm sorry... Warm tears started to fall down my cheeks._

_God, don't you know I live with a ton of regret?_

_Cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known_

_But then I accused you in a way that you've never known_

_But you hurt me in a way that I've never known_

_NO!_ In a burst of willpower, I gained control of myself again. One of his hands were cuffed around the back of my neck, and the other, the one that had been groping me, was at my waist, about to go up my shirt or down my pants, I don't know which. It was probably the latter of the two.

_Break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_So won't you break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

I pushed him away from me, exasperated and disgusted. Needless to say, he was surprised. A look of rage came upon his face.

But this time, I was the one who was grinning. "Too bad," I laughed briefly, "lost yourself a sex slave."

"Damn you, Kaiba."

"Need I count how many people have already said that?"

"I'll kill him." His words cut through me like the blade of a knife.

_Listen baby_

_You'll be, you'll be alone_

"What?" I snapped. What did he mean? He couldn't kill Ryou without losing himself, could he? They were interconnected somehow, weren't they?

"You heard me. I'll kill him, I'll kill the weakling. Then you'll have no one, no one at all!" He laughed, this time harsher and more dangerous. There was an edge of pure insanity in it. He was mad, psychotic.

_Break me shake me hate me take me over_

_Fake me break me shake me hate me take me_

_Break me_

I was going to attack him, just to get him to shut up. But a glow came from his chest and he fell limp, as if he had suddenly dropped dead. Running to his crumpled body, I found that, yes, it was my Ryou laying here unconscious.

I reached down the collar of his shirt and withdrew the Millennium Ring, then unfastened it. Then, in a violent fit, I threw it against the wall. It made a satisfying clatter as drywall flakes off.

Then, I gathered Ryou, my Ryou, one of only two I love, in my arms and pressed his face against my chest.

"He won't get you." Came the whispered promise. "He won't. He'll have to kill me first. I promise."

I picked him up and brought him to my bed. I was tired, so I just fell right next to him. I didn't care where I slept, or at this point who with, as long as I could sleep.

Ryou's POV

The first thing I noticed was that it was cold. I lifted my head and could see out my window. The moon was low on the horizon, but the sun had not yet come up. It wasn't my room either.

The last thing I remembered was Seto going downstairs and... Yami Bakura. What did he do? All my thoughts were groggy and swimming around in my head.

I was in Seto's room, but too tired to care. I reached behind me to find a blanket, given I was on top of the sheets, but felt a person instead.

I sat slightly and turned, seeing Seto lying beside me, asleep. Both of us were fully clothed, so that meant Yami Bakura hadn't done anything too irrational. At least, I hoped.

_Must just be a dream._ I told myself, lying back down. _Yeah, a dream. Whether dream or not, I currently didn't care either way. I just curled up against Seto's chest. If this was a dream, then it wouldn't matter; if it was real, he wouldn't mind._

_He feels so warm. _I fell back asleep.

Waking up the next morning, I found that I was still in Seto's room. _Still not a dream. Ryou, you confuse reality and fantasy too often._

I turned over and saw Seto changing.

"Ah!" I put a pillow over my face out of modesty.

He looked over at me. "Come on, it's not like it's something you haven't seen before." He started pulling up his pants.

"Well, I haven't on you particularly..." I sat up.

He zipped his pants and pulled a shirt on. His clothes he slept in were lying at his feet. He grabbed his coat off the wall, where he had hung it the night before. "Well, your other self seemed to be rather interested in my body."

I stopped in mid-yawn. "Yami Bakura? He actually tried to-" _So much for nothing irrational._

"Yeah. I felt slightly violated. Slightly being a large understatement."

"I-I'm sorry."

He walked over and draped himself over me, pushing me back down onto the bed- though not forcefully. I felt his weight on top me. He smiled and kissed my lips, but only briefly. "It's not your fault. He's not you, you are who you are, and he is himself. Light and dark, Shiro Tenshi and Akutenshi."

"A white angel and an evil angel? You think of me as an angel?" I smirked. "Isn't that just a little too poetic?"

"Yes to the first part. And no, I don't think of you as one, you are an angel." He lifted himself off of me and walked to the door.

I back sat up, and then felt the weight, or lack thereof, on my chest. "W-where is the Ring?"

He pointed behind himself to the far wall. There was a dent in it, and below the dent was the Ring.

"Oh, you threw it." It must have been hard, seeing the dent in the wall...

"Yes, I did." He walked out the door.

I got up and grabbed the Ring. It seemed to call to me, not with words, but some other mystical way. Like sometimes when you walk into a room with a TV on. You swear you can hear some high-pitched noise, but no one else can. And you're not sure you can, but there's some feeling on the back of your neck.

Then, I went to my room and changed. It was Sunday, right...? Yeah, Sunday. I changed my shirt and sweater, and then pants and underwear. I looked into the mirror and saw Yami Bakura, Akutenshi.

"What do you want now?" I asked fearfully. Why he appeared in the mirror, I don't know, but he may still hurt me.

"Kaiba Seto is mine. He belongs to me. Leave him alone, I will take him. It is fated."

"What, so he can become another obsession of yours? I won't let you do that to him!"

"You have no choice, weakling. I control you, I am you. Doesn't that hurt? I am a part of you, your other side. I am you." He laughed at my misery and pain of knowing that what he said was true.

_He's not you, you are who you are, and he is himself._

"No, I am myself! Damn you!"

He just kept laughing.

"Hey, you're the one in the mirror, not me." I turned and walked away, his laughter in my head. Fated, yeah right.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing some cereal and milk, a bowl, and a spoon, I sat at the table. Seto was already eating. I poured myself some cereal and ate.

Mokuba-kun yawned as he walked downstairs. "So, you two had a rough night?" He asked, walking past me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I heard some yelling, then something being thrown against the wall. Y-you two didn't have a fight, did you?"

Seto reached over to his brother. "No, we didn't. It's a long story."

"Tell me."

Seto shook his head and groaned. "Curiosity's going to get you some day. Plus, it's not mine to tell, really, without Ryou's permission."

He called me Ryou. Again, I ask, when did he start? When did all of this start? Back when he professed, I bet. Yes, he called me Ryou then. But no one had called me that except my kaa-san and... tou-san.

Mokuba-kun looked at me. I nodded. "Mokuba-kun, you know how Yuugi-kun has his other form, the one who comes out when he duels?"

"Yeah, Yami no Yuugi. The spirit of the pharaoh."

"Well, I have one too. Except, mine is evil and cruel. He hates everyone and laughs at pain."

Seto picked it up from there. "I had an encounter with him last night, and, well..."

"You two fought. You and Yami no Bakura-kun." Mokuba-kun still called me Bakura-kun. Understandable, from the difference in relations.

"Yes, in a sense."

Mokuba-kun nodded. "Ok, I have a feeling that's all you really want me to know, right?"

Seto and I both nodded.

Mokuba-kun was so mature, despite his age. Seto should be proud of him, I know I am. "But, I don't see how you can have another self so violently different from you, Bakura-kun." He looked at me.

"Well, I don't know either. But, everyone has a dark side, just that some people's are more defined."

Mou hitori no boku... he was the most defined dark side ever. Evil angel countering the white angel, as Seto had so put it.

Song of the Chapter:

**As Long As You Love Me**

**Back Street Boys**

Although loneliness has always been a friend on mine

I'm leaving my life in your hands

People say I'm crazy and that I am blind

Risking it all in a glance

How you got me blind is still a mystery

I can't get you out of my head

Don't care what is written in you history

As long as you're here with me

I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

Where you're from

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me

Every little thing that you have said and done

Feels like it's deep within me

Doesn't really matter if you're on the run

It seems like we're meant to be

I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

Where you're from

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows

But I guess it shows

When I look into your eyes

What you did and where you're coming from

I don't care, as long as you love me, baby

I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

Where you're from

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me

**nearly falls asleep** Ok, I'm revising this chapter and the previous at the same time, and I gotta go in and add all the Ryou's-family facts and stuff... poor Ryou-chan... he's just so hurt-able!


	7. Mokuba's Poor Virgin Eyes

**Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi**

Well, I fixed the "lemon" section! It is an actual lemon now, not watered down lime! **throws up a cheer before being beaten on the head for being hentai**

**jumps around and sings** Shounen Jump! Shounen Jump!

Quatre: That's random...

Wildwolf: Don't ask about the title, I'm running off high school amounts of sleep here... Camels go moo! And Shadii knows it! Simple minds are amused by simple things. Complex minds are amused by the simplicity of things. If there really a difference? I have yet to find out which one I am.

**Chapter 7-**

**Mokuba's Poor Virgin Eyes**

Ryou's POV

Not much happened over the next few months. Jounouchi-kun kept bugging Seto for reasons to his being nice. He won't know for a while, at least I hope not. But funny, he thinks Seto's reasons for help are wrong, but it's actually quite beautiful.

I have earned the pet name 'Shiro Tenshi' around the house. I still flush when I hear him call me that. I don't see why he thinks I'm an angel, but I love him anyway. He's now gotten the nickname Yami Ryuu. He is like a dragon, regal and valiant- in a sense- and he has a dark, mystic air about him.

Yami Bakura has still bothered me and arisen a few times. Seto just hasn't seen him. I'm afraid that Yami Bakura will do something to Seto; I lock myself in my room if I feel him coming to take me over. He can't create a physical form over me, but he just takes mine over and say... slices a cut in my arm? That's happened before... but he makes me bleed, and I'll have to cover it up so Seto doesn't know. I hate lying to him, but... I do it to save him. I can't let my Yami hurt him. What was he called? Akutenshi? Evil angel. Yeah, suits him, if Seto says I am an angel.

"Unlock the door." Yami Bakura demanded. "He's mine."

"No, he's not." I wiped blood from my mouth. "He's mine. I love him, you just want his body."

"Is that a problem?" He asked with a casual shrug. "Don't tell me you don't desperately want him, yearn for him. I know you do; I know your every move."

"Shut up!" I couldn't stand what he was saying.

"Come on, you lust for him. You want his body; you just want him to have sex with you. You want him to use you, abuse you." He laughed; an evil glint in his eyes, maniacal. Then, he fell silent. Looking towards the door, he growled, then disappeared.

There was a knock on the door. "Bakura-kun?" Mokuba-kun called. "Seto says it's time for dinner."

"Arigato Mokuba-kun." I grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood up. It would heal soon; I was used to the beatings. My body has developed a quick resistance to physical blows.

I heard Mokuba run downstairs. There was a little bit of blood on my clothing, so I changed and then went downstairs.

We ate dinner, and Seto noticed my silence and rather obvious frown on my face.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked, looking me over.

"Oh? Yes, I'm ok." I shoved another forkful of food into my mouth.

"No, you're not. What is it? You know you can tell me."

He gave me this look that made me want to tell him everything. But... no. I couldn't. It was my other self, my problem. I love Seto with all my heart, but I couldn't tell him, to protect him. I had to protect him from myself.

I stood up. "Please excuse me, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep; I'll see you two in the morning." I took my plate to the kitchen, washed it off, and then put it in the dishwasher. I had been here for a while, but the house was still huge.

Seto met me at the stairs. "Ryou." He grabbed my arm firmly, maybe just a little roughly. I could tell he was growing with impatience for my secrets. "I know there's something wrong. If it's something you didn't want to say in front of Mokuba, you can say it now."

I considered it, I really did. But Yami Bakura's words still haunted me. Did I want him to use me...? Did I just want to have sex with him and nothing else? Just for my own bodily pleasure? No, I didn't have the same intentions as... him.

"I'm sorry Seto, I can't." I walked around him and up the stairs. He didn't try to stop me.

"Wakka ta." He nodded.

I stopped for a few seconds. _No, you don't. I ran the rest of the way up and closed my door behind me._

I laid down on my bed. Yami Bakura wasn't coming yet, he probably wouldn't anymore tonight. That's how he usually acted, at least.

I sighed. Life was so hard...

I thought about Yami Bakura's words over and over.

On the other hand, what if he just wanted me? What if he just wanted to have sex with me and that was it?

_No Ryou, Seto's not like that. He loves you, so dearly. He doesn't just want you for sex, or else he probably would have done so with Yami Bakura. He loves you. How dare you even consider it?_

But I was still wondering about myself.

I started on homework, but soon decided to just put it down. I didn't need to do it now, so I didn't.

Seto's POV

It turned to night quickly. I was still worried about Ryou. He seemed like he was hurt, wounded, but didn't want to admit it. Maybe he was.

With that on my mind, I undressed myself and laid down in bed. _What's wrong with him? What's happened to my Shiro Tenshi?_

~

I saw Ryou before me, naked. He had his back turned to me and was looking over his shoulder. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"He's coming... to destroy the dragon." Then, he went into what looked like a spasm of energy release. I started to run to him, but stopped when I saw the most miraculous thing happen. Large, magnificent wings sprouted from his back. Long pure white feathers floated slowly down. I caught one and held it. It glowed a faint light and felt so soft... He really was an angel.

"Seto..."

I looked at Ryou. He smiled sadly.

Then, fire erupted. So hot! I could swear that they were the eternal flames of hell.

"He's coming, the demon within me. Help." He just seemed to blank out, as if someone had struck him on the back of the head. He fell into the fires.

~

"No!" I woke up and dashed out of my room, despite the fact I was still in my boxers. Stupidly, I ran into his room.

It was theatrical. The moon shown glittering like light on snow off his hair and swept his shadow towards me. He probably planned it. It was him, the demon, the dark.

"Kaiba Seto." His cold voice resounded. His Ring hung outside his loose shirt. I had to get it away from him.

"Why are you here?" I slowly walked towards him. I was aware of his eyes looking me over, checking me out. His eyes stayed on one particular part of me longer than others. The sick bastard.

I stood in front of him. He was sitting on the foot of the bed, eyes now lowered.

"I give you a chance to save him life."

I was silent. To save Ryou from... him? I would do almost anything, including give my own life.

"Give me yourself."

_Wait..._

"What?"

"Give me what I want and he will go free." He stood and looked up at me. The Ring was there, right in front of me.

_Ok Seto, now or never!_

"What do you say?"

"This!" I grabbed the Ring and yanked- hard. It tore from his neck. He let out a groan of pain, and at the same time I pressed my mouth to his. His hand shot up to my arm and grasped it as if he was trying to draw blood. He probably did.

I let the Ring drop.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away_

Slowly, his grip became gentle and his lips softened. His hand moved from my arm to my chest. Yes, it was him again.

Ryou's POV

I awakened to myself and felt Seto kissing me. I could feel that he was releasing all his anger and sorrow that my dark self had inflicted upon him into it, even if it was subconsciously. His tongue forced its way down my throat- painfully, but fervently. I moved my hand to his chest to let him know it was me. His firm skin was warm to the touch. I could feel his heart beating in unison with mine.

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

He pressed his body against mine; I could feel his entire being touching me and dimly noticed that he was becoming slightly aroused. But now the only conscious thought I could remember was '_I love you'. I hoped he could psychically hear it, just so that he would know. I do love him, more than anyone would comprehend._

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for wide eyed wanderer that we got this far_

I was vaguely aware that I was leaning back, though not consciously until the back of my head hit the soft blankets.

It was ecstasy in its purest form. Ecstasy! I felt my body heat up, as if having a pleasurable fever. I could smell the shampoo and soap he had used, a perfume to my senses.

_And can you feel the love tonight how it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best_

My shirt was torn from my body. By which one of us, I do not know. One of his hands held the back of my head, driving himself closer. The other one was well down my shorts, I felt it on my inner leg. My own, I dare not think about. He pivoted his waist into mine; I let a low sound of enjoyment escape my lips.

Pretty soon, all of our clothes had been discarded and still we were lost in our said fervor.

"Mm!" I felt him insert a finger into my body and knew he was planning on taking me. I wasn't going to stop him, I'd be a fool to do so. I arched my hips into him as he added a second, tried to blatantly ignore the pain of him stretching me.

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

A third finger was added and I almost couldn't take it.

"Seto...! Seto... it hurts..."

"Just a moment more, love, and you will find pleasure." He removed his fingers. Quickly, he thrusted into me, entering.

"Seto!"

"Sh..." He started a slow, apathetic pace of grinding his hips into mine, pulling out and thrusting back in, waiting for me to match his pace.

The sheets moved as he rode me, thrusting lightly, but still a little roughly. We both panted, I in my feminine voice and he in his beautiful, huskier voice.

_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours  
  
_

It's ironic, we were having sex, the subject of my thoughts from before, but it wasn't just because I desired him or he had a hunger for me, not at all. But I look back on that night, and I have no regrets.

Seto's POV

The form under mine- so frail, angelic. He was mine, all my own. No one would steal him from me.

_And can you feel the love tonight how it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best_

He matched my pace and his legs moved to my waist. I will take this time to make note that Ryou does scream, and my name seemed to be a particular favorite at this time.

"Seto!" I felt the muscles sheathing me contract as warmth spread across my abdomen with his release. I could feel it on my hand. I too was close to release, and I just let myself ride waves of pleasure. I soon also released my burden, crushing our lips together at the same time.

After all was said and done, I separated my lips from his and looked down at him. A smile crossed his flushed, sweaty face and his eyes shined. Beautiful. Angel. Mine.

I removed myself from inside of him as he retracted his legs from my waist. Sighing, I collapsed next to him, automatically being forced into a deep cuddle. Before letting the fatigue that an orgasm brings overtake me, I took one last breath of that white flurry.

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best_

I awoke the next morning. The sun was shining through a sliver in the curtains. I remembered the night before and thought it a dream.

_Then why am I not in my room...?_

I was on my back, looking at the ceiling. Moving slightly, I noticed a small weight on my chest. Picking up my head, I saw Ryou curled up against me with his head resting on my chest. His hair moved slightly as my chest moved up and down with my breath. His breath hit my chest and I could feel his heart beating, both in unison with mine.

His arm was reached across my chest and on my neck. He moaned slightly as he moved his arm across my chest and tucked his hand under his own chin.

I slowly moved his head to a pillow and clothed myself, wiping any fluid left on me on the sheets. They could be washed. Then I looked him over.  Face still a little flushed, hair ruffled more than I had ever seen it. It made me smirk. He looked so innocent, Shiro Tenshi. He had placed all his trust into me, innocuous; let me do what I wanted to him without resistance, and he'd probably let me do it again, as many times as I wanted. I felt a little bad, in a way I had done to him what Yami Bakura tried to do to me. But I had his consent, at least.

I went downstairs. It was quiet; Mokuba had already gone to school. I started on breakfast.

I heard a sudden start upstairs in my room. Shuffling, then feet running to the bathroom. The water turned on for only a couple of minutes before turning off, more shuffling, and feet running down the stairs. Ryou was up.

"Seto, we're late for school!" He ran into the kitchen, pulling his socks on and carrying his shoes. He was so frantic.

"I already called in." I set down my coffee and newspaper. "I'm at a meeting, and you're sick. If Yuugi-kun stops by later, cough some." I went back to my newspaper.

Ryou set down his shoes and walked into the closest bathroom. "Great." His voice groaned. "You gave a hickey, at least one I can see right now." He came out, rubbing where his neck and shoulder connected.

"At least you can cover your up with your hair." I rubbed my upper neck, where I had a similar mark.

"Couldn't you have at least done it higher?"

We were silent, then just suddenly burst out laughing.

"Ok, we're discussing where we gave each other hickeys." It was amusing, really.

He stopped behind my chair and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my neck, letting his tongue run against it. I reached up and tucked some hair behind his ear. This was the perfect start to the day.

"Hey, you know, we really need to wash those sheets by the time your brother gets home."

"Oh." I looked down my own body, then his. Yeah, we probably would need to. Come on, two guys having hot sex, you add it up.

Bakura's POV

He and I pulled off all the sheets, and also just did laundry in general. But that still didn't get rid of the smell of our sweat on us.

I pulled off my old clothes and stepped into the warm running water of the shower. It flowed down my body. I shampooed my hair and started on the rest of my body when I heard the bathroom door open. I smiled and shook my head. _Seto._

Over the sound of the water, I heard him undress himself. I felt his arms around my waist as he stepped in the shower with me. He purposely let his breath run across my cheek as he put his chin on my shoulder. Admittingly, I did feel turned on.

I turned towards him. The water ran down his face. He looked so... I would say pathetic and weak, but he wasn't. It was just that affect that water matting someone's head gives them.

I reached up and brought his head closer to me, then kissed him. It was short-lasting though. I lowered my eyes in embarrassment, then quickly brought them back up in even more embarrassment.

This was the first time I had actually seen him fully unclothed in full light (it was rather dark last night), except in my dreams. It was awkward, to tell the truth. And I act like this around the guy whom I allowed to take my virginity? Not that I'm complaining, mind you. 

Yuugi-kun stopped by later with everyone else, and they brought Mokuba-kun home with them. I did cough, some. But I think he could see through it. It is hard to pretend to be sick when you feel the best you've ever felt.

I hoped they wouldn't find out what we really did, I wouldn't be able to rightly explain last night's actions, and since I had been so close to Seto all morning, I felt a little annoyance to not being able to be close to him now. Ok, I was close, but not close enough. Why couldn't we just tell them?

"You know, I find it strange that both Bakura-kun and Kaiba-kun were absent on the same day." Jounouchi-kun remarked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, that's true." Honda-kun thought for a moment, but couldn't find anything to add on.

"What do you suggest I did?" Seto asked, aggravation in his voice. Why was Jounouchi-kun so critical of him? Do they even really hate each other? I doubt it.

"I dunno, maybe talked Bakura-kun into skipping school."

"Jounouchi-kun!" Anzu-chan yelled.

"What?"

"My brother wouldn't just skip school for no reason!" Mokuba-kun defended. He was right, there was a reason. But for some reason, I felt as if the others hardly noticed us anymore, the ones in question.

They left, but left us a load of make-up work. As it seems, one of the teachers had now assigned a group project or something, and we had missed a test.

"Why so much homework?" I yawned, wiping sleep from my eyes.

"Movie?" Seto asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"You know we need to get this done. Isn't it just wrong to put it off?" I rested the side of my head on my arm and looked up at him. He had this sense of joking in his eyes, something he didn't have... way back then, before we really knew each other. It seemed like so terribly long ago, and in a sense, it was.

"Well, how many things have I done wrong in my lifetime, much worse than procrastination?"

"You have a point." I stood up. "Movie."

We watched 'The Patriot', an American movie.

"Mokuba, go upstairs and do your homework. This movie's too mature for you." Seto called whenever he heard his brother's footsteps on the stairs, trying to catch a peek of the TV.

I don't doubt it was for mature audiences. With every violent act, I pushed myself closer to Seto, and there were a lot of those. He started covering my eyes during gory parts. My head was at his underarm, and my right side was against his left. His arm wrapped around me. I guess he could feel my discomfort. He reached his left hand up my shirt and rubbed my chest, making me shiver.

Tomorrow was Friday, school. Damn...

I was still curled against him when the movie ended.

He and I both stood up. He took the movie out of the VCR and put it up.

"Mokuba, movie's done!" I yelled.

"Yeah, you can come down now."

He came halfway down the stairs with a large smirk on his face. "So, how was the movie?"

"Oh, great." I shook my head a little. The way that guy was covered in blood... and the cannonball ripping off the head... I shivered.

"Oh, I'm surprised you two even watched." His grin got even wider.

"What do you mean?" Seto and I both flushed.

"Hey, dark room, movie, I saw how close you were. So, I thought you two were preoccupied."

"Ok, that is so it!" Seto started running towards the stairs and up them, but Mokuba was ready. He got a head start. "Ow! Come back here!" He slipped on the stairs, then started scrambling up again. A door slammed shut and locked. Seto started banging on it. "Mokuba, that wasn't funny! Get out here!"

He gave up a little while later. He stomped downstairs. I started laughing.

"What?" He looked over at me.

"You two." I shook my head and covered my mouth with my hand. It really was funny. Tears actually started forming.

He smirked and walked closer to me. "You think I'm funny?" He grabbed my arms and shoved his tongue into my mouth.

"Hey!" I called in a muffled tone. He forced all his weight- a good thirty pounds more than me- on me, which knocked me down onto the couch. I let out another groan, it kind of hurt. He was being just a little rough... but, oh well. It was in a playful sense.

I heard footsteps on the stairs.

I let out a muffled warning, then tapped Seto on the back and pointed towards the stairs.

"Huh?" He lifted his head and looked over in the direction I was pointing. "Crap!" He lifted himself off of me and I sat up.

"I saw that." Mokuba-kun intentionally made his eye twitch.

"Hey, what we do is our business." Seto really was red, and I felt my face heat up also.

"Ok, I'm old enough to understand. I know how you two feel. Just... save it, ok?" He crossed his arms. "I mean, it's kinda sick to walk in on. What would you have done if I hadn't come, or you hadn't noticed me? I mean, I could be traumatized for life!"

Seto cut in. "You know Mokuba, you're right. You are old enough to understand, so be mature about it."

"Fine, if I'm mature enough to understand, can I watch a rated-R?"

There was silence. "No."

He stuck out his tongue and did a raspberry.

Song of the Chapter:

**Can't Fight the Moonlight**

**Lee Ann Rhymes**
    
    Under a lover's sky 
    
    I'm gonna be with you
    
    And no one's gonna be around
    
    If you think that you won't fall
    
    Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down
    
    Underneath the starlight, starlight
    
    There's a magical feeling so right
    
    It will steal your heart tonight 
    
    You can try to resist 
    
    Try to hide from my kiss 
    
    But you know, but you know
    
    That you, can't fight the moonlight
    
    Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart
    
    But you know, but you know
    
    That you, can't fight the moonlight, 
    
    No-o you can't fight it
    
    It's gonna get to you're heart
    
    There's no escaping love
    
    Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze) 
    
    Sweeps it's spell upon your heart
    
    And no matter what you think
    
    It won't be too long
    
    'Till your in my arms
    
    Underneath the starlight, starlight
    
    We'll be lost in the rhythm so right
    
    It will steal your heart tonight 
    
    You can try to resist 
    
    Try to hide from my kiss 
    
    But you know, but you know
    
    That you, can't fight the moonlight
    
    Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart
    
    But you know, but you know
    
    That you, can't fight the moonlight, 
    
    No-o you can't fight it
    
    No-o matter what you do
    
    The night is gonna get to you.
    
    (Your gonna know)
    
    (That I know) 
    
    Don't try you're never gonna win
    
    Underneath the starlight, starlight
    
    There's a magical feeling so right
    
    It will steal your heart tonight 
    
    You can try to resist 
    
    Try to hide from my kiss 
    
    But you know, but you know
    
    That you, can't fight the moonlight
    
    Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart
    
    But you know, but you know
    
    That you, can't fight the moonlight, 
    
    No-o you can't fight it

**looks at her comments on the threesome thing** Yeah. That's changed. Not that I've posted any like that! You can check... and I haven't written any either... no, seriously!

Quatre: She hasn't. That surprises me.

Wildwolf: **is prepared to bash a certain copyrighted Gundam pilot kawaii and somewhat-feminine-but-not-quite-as-much-as-Ryou bishounen on the head**

Quatre: You wouldn't.

Wildwolf: **sigh** He's right... hm, imagining Seto... on the beach. In a Speedo. Stripping... Matte. I didn't just say that... oh hell, one word: ribbons. Try to piece that together!

Chibi: Hm, too bad tou-san and kaa-can don't think we're old enough to see rated-R movies...

Wildwolf: You're telling me, I'm at least a thousand years old! I don't know, I only remember two of my lives prior to you, Chibi... and both dreams were how my host died each time...

Shadii: I think you may be creeping people out now...

Chibi: Oh! Gomen, gomen! Well, one more chappie! Ja minna~!


	8. All Falls Together

**Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi**

There is a lime warning, for those people who have never read this before!

And I do wish to add that I added another sort of plot in this that will be expanded upon in Doragon no Kokoro.

**Chapter 8-**

**All Falls Together**

Ryou's POV

It was dark out, so I went to bed. I was kind of tired, even though it was earlier than my usual bedtime. I changed into my sleep clothes and sighed. Life had become such a dream. I was happy, Seto was happy, Mokuba-kun was happy... it was all just wonderful. I was just in a really good mood. And no, I don't think it had anything to do with I getting laid a few nights prior to. It was Saturday night.

I smiled with amusement at my own thoughts and started brushing out my hair. Seto was a dream, really- or possibly better. I loved him so, and he felt the same way. I was glad to have met him that day, though it was by chance.

_He walked out of the gift store and came towards me. He just noticed that I was there._

_"Konnichiwa Kaiba-kun." I said. _

I still called him by his surname then.__

_"What are you doing here?" He asked me coldly._

He was so cold then, so unlike now.

_"I could very well ask you the same thing." I laughed, looking at the various animals. It was strange to see him there, maybe it had been fate. "I'm here because it's peaceful to come when there are no crowds and the animals are much more active. You?"_

_"I've been feeling stressed. Between work and life in general, I don't see much point in living." _

His answer had scared me a little, but at least he didn't actually attempt suicide.

_But things have gotten so much better now._ I thought, setting my brush down. _It's been bumpy, but it's better than it was._

But that's when I noticed the form in the mirror.

"You? What now?"

"Ryou." My Yami said. "I need to talk to him, your Seto. I need to speak to him." He put an emphasis on the word 'need'.

"About what? Try and make him have sex with you?" I was getting a little angry, I admit, because he had caused me enough pain.

"No, it's not that this time. I-I just need to talk to him. Please Ryou, trust me. Please."

He said please, whoa. It must have been important, or else he was playing a mind game and wanted me to feel sorry for him. With the trust though, his credibility wasn't that high.

"Just tell me what you need to talk to him about."

He gave me a look, and then told me.

Seto's POV

Kami-sama, another vibe. This sort I had felt too often, it was the type I got when Yami no Bakura was present.

Walking downstairs, I wasn't surprised to see... him, the demon, sitting on the couch where Ryou and I had watched a movie a little while ago.

"What do you want? Didn't we settle this last time?" I snapped. I was sick and tired of his mind games and threats. Some of you may think that I was being mean to him, but... just think what pain he caused Ryou and I and you'll see why.

He looked over at me. I expected to see an evil glint in his eye, like there always was, but did not. On the contrary, there was a sense of sorrow and angst. "Seto..."

He called me by my first name. That surprised me a lot.

"No, you're not him, I thought you could have been-" He shook his head. "My other self loves you, and you love him." He diverted his gaze to the floor.

"Yeah, you just noticed?" What game was he playing at, pity? Sympathy?

"I haven't felt love in over 3,000 years. The one I loved is long dead and buried." He stated simply.

It was as plain as that. That simple phrase: obvious, yet so impacting. He had someone back then, to find they were dead now. Score points for sympathy.

I felt bad for ever yelling at him now, even though he did try to rape me and threaten to kill Ryou.

There was an extra shine in his eyes. A closer look showed not malice, but tears. Tears of pain and sorrow, true tears. Impossible.

"All this time, I did love you." The droplets went down his cheeks. Akutenshi, crying. Ironic and sad all the same. He had loved me, throughout all of this, even if he had hurt me. I don't know, it had to of been psychological, like maybe he just couldn't admit it or something. "But you're not him."

"Bakura-kun..." What else was there to call him?

He looked at me again as I sat next to him. He had the same look in his eyes as a child who had been raised on the streets to lie and steal, and had just been caught and realized that his actions were wrong. He now knew he had been wrong. It was a great transformation.

I was still a little mad at him, but everyone deserves pity of some sort, even demons.

I put my hand under his eye and wiped the tears away.

Yami no Bakura's POV

His hand was warm and his touch soft. I had expected harshness and cruelty, given how I had previously acted. But no, he countered viciousness with compassion. Why? Why was he acting like... him?

As I put a hand on his wrist, I couldn't help but to have a small smile. Yes, the demon of hate, smiling. There's a first time for everything.

_I want to move in time with you_

_I want to breathe in rhyme with you_

_I want to feel the deepest kiss_

_And I want to know you feel like this_

I really did love him, and desperately wanted him on a physical level, just like my love from Egypt. I guess I wasn't able to admit it to myself for a little while, just as lust. But I would never fully attain him, I knew. I was jealous of my other self; he truly had Seto's love. He was just so lucky... did he know how fortunate he was? But this Kaiba Seto, he wasn't him, my missing love. Close, but yet not.

_For this one time, one time  
Let my body do what it feels  
For just this one time, one time  
Let this fantasy become real  
Because I am not afraid to let you see this side of me  
  
_

He moved his hand across my cheek to tuck some hair behind my ear. He did this often to yadonushi.

_I want to feel your hand in mine  
And I want to feel that rush in my spine  
I want to wear the scent of you  
And do all the things you want me to_

I was expecting him to strike me, damn me to hell, anything but the course of actions he was taking. Maybe I would have enjoyed it if he hurt me, to feel the pain, but no.

_For this one time, one time  
Let my body do what it feels  
For just this one time, one time  
Let this fantasy become real  
Because I am not afraid to let you see this side of me_

He leaned over and kissed me.

I don't know whether it was from pity or otherwise; and little did I care. He was kissing me, without me threatening him, seducing him, or even making a move. How does the human brain work?

But it felt like him, from Egypt. The same warm lips on mine, the same hands that claimed my body so long ago.

_I feel the danger, the separation  
I want to take your invitation  
This separation it's all around  
I need this side of me_

We didn't go all the way. That's probably a good thing; I would feel even worse for sharing this moment with my other half's love and for cheating on my past love. But I did have time to wrap my arms around his neck, feel the skin of his chest against mine, have him shift his weight on top of me, obtain his love, even if it wasn't for that long. He gave me so much sensual pleasure. He pressed his lower body against me, grasped my arms, held me like a possession. I would be his possession, if only...

_I want to move in time with you  
I want to breathe in rhyme with you  
I want to stitch my clothes in sin  
And in the dark  
I want to find that door and go within_

I was touched. I was Akutenshi, the evil spirit of the Ring. He loved Shiro Tenshi, Ryou. He was Yami Ryuu, the angels' lover. And he was my savior from insanity. I am evil, I am insane, I am loved, even if it is pity only.

_For this one time, one time  
Let my body do what it feels  
For just this one time, one time  
Let this fantasy become real  
Because I am not afraid to let you see this side of me_

I awoke with my head on the armrest, his head on my lower chest. Ryou had not arisen back yet to reclaim what was his. I was glad. But now, I could live peacefully, locked in the darkness of the Ring. The pure, unfiltered darkness for eternity. I could stand it, because of his love. Maybe he was the one whom I am thinking of, he looked and felt like him.

I didn't know if I could move without waking him, and I didn't want to steal him from his sweet surrender of dreams. So I just lay there, thinking how fortunate I was for that one night. The only thing shed was my shirt, same with him, but I was still fortunate. Hopefully, no one reading this has lived shit enough to never have anyone love them. That's how it had been for me, until last night. Seto loved me, though probably not as much as my other self. And I didn't love him as much as my koi from Egypt, I had to admit.

All of a sudden, Seto rolled over and- THUD!

"Ow..." I groaned, feeling automatic pity for him.

He sat up, sleepy still. "Ow." He rubbed his head. "There are reasons I usually don't sleep on couches."

Yes, he rolled off the couch. I laughed a little, then stood. I offered him a hand to help him up, and he took it.

"Uh, thanks for last night. I mean, I really- I don't know. It was different, really, yet the same as him. Ryou is really lucky, you know that?"

He didn't ask who 'he' was, just didn't. "Bakura-kun, Akutenshi." He hugged me again. I loved that name, it contradicted, yet described me in a sense. I didn't know about the 'angel' part though.

"Angel? No, I don't think so. I'm no angel. That's a little too poetic."

He smiled and shook his head. "Maybe you and Ryou are closer than you think." He said with a shrug.

"Huh?" I looked at him confusedly.

"He said the same thing, about calling him an angel being too poetic. But no, both of you are. Both of you are so innocent in my eyes, even you, Akutenshi."

I shook my head. "I am far from innocent. I have killed, tortured, taunted, and so many other things. I have no innocence left."

There was a painful silence.

_Yami Bakura?_ Ryou asked.

_Yes Ryou, hold on a second._ I paused. _You really are lucky to have his love, you know?_

_Yes, I do._ He laughed. He never laughed when I was involved.

I gave Seto one more hug around the neck. "I must go now, Ryou wishes to come back."

He gave me a serious look. "You are going to come back someday, right?"

I couldn't help to love him if he was so worried about me. Maybe he did have the soul of his former incarnate, my master and my love. I lowered my eyes and let a tear fall. "Aishiteru. Sayonara, Yami Ryuu."

Seto's POV

It was a very long time until I saw Akutenshi again. But that's another story, and right now we must continue our tale.

Ryou's POV:

I came back into being. I don't know, my other self seemed resolved. I don't know what he and Seto did, but Seto had a slightly sorrowed look in his eyes.

My other self had told me that he wanted to tell Seto he was sorry for everything and ask forgiveness, and to tell Seto that he loved him...

_"Just tell me what you need to talk to him about."_

_He gave me a look, then told me._

_"I need to tell him how I feel. I need to tell him that... that I'm sorry, to plead for forgiveness, to tell him that- that I love him too."_

_"What?" I was shocked to hear his words, were they sincere? Or did he really just want to hurt Seto? Did he know the difference between love and lust?_

_"Yes! I love him! I admit it! I really do. I-I don't know why. I didn't recognize it at first... I didn't want to admit, given I still feel for... but I do! So please Ryou, let me tell him. Allow me to."_

_I was a little worried. I mean, Seto was mine, and yet my Yami was me. What should I do?_

_"Ok, I'll let you."_

_He was silent. "Arigato."_

"Seto?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked, looking down at me.

"He really did love you."

"I know. And... I don't know. I love you, and I love him too, but... I'm just confused. You two are the same, yet are different. You really are more alike than you thought."

"Yes, we both love you."

"I hope you don't take it hard that I love him too."

"Not at all, we are one and the same. But... you two didn't... did you?"

He laughed, then hugged me tightly. I felt safe in his embrace. "No, no. I did kind of start kissing him, but we didn't go all the way."

"Good." I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. "Cause I want some of you all for myself." I kissed him lightly a couple of times. Then, I picked up his shirt and put it on. It was warm, yet light and loose- loose on me at least. Seto had a slightly larger build, a good build. The mental picture made me flush. "You know, this is really comfortable. I know why you wear it."

"Ok, give me my shirt." He stuck his hand out. "No one messes with the cool shirt, not even you." He cocked a smirk, telling me that he was joking. But, just to make sure...

I got a wide grin and shook my head, grabbing onto the loose sleeves.

"I'll take it off you." He narrowed his eyes, but they had a light in them that said that he was very interested in playing this little game. Good, I wanted him to be interested in my game.

I stuck out my tongue and ran. Laughing, I ran around the corner. I heard Seto running and laughing behind me.

"Come on, give me my shirt!" Now why would I want to do that?

I was considering stopping and letting him crash into me, but no, that might hurt. So, I made my way upstairs and into my bedroom. I dived into the bed and enclosed myself in the covers, like a little kid playing hide-and-seek.

I felt Seto climb on and mount me. "Come on..." He started tickling my ribs.

"Ok! Ok, stop! I give!" I was laughing so hard that I was heating up and tears were forming. He ripped the covers off of me and pulled the shirt off. We were both laughing and tearing up.

But then we noticed how he was mounted over me and flushed. His hands were on either side of my head.

"Aw, just come here." I lifted myself up and pulled him into a deep kiss.

I let out a breath as he just released himself and landed on top if me. He then started on my neck.

"Come on, that's enough now." I sighed, though I wouldn't mind continuing. But, if we got too involved... "Mokuba-kun's going to be up soon, and you know how he got last time after the movie."

Seto mumbled something under his breath and slowly rolled off of me. He lay there on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I remember." He got a sudden seductive smirk as he turned his eyes to me. "He has to sleep sometime. Tonight then?"

I sat up and put a hand on his chest. "Whatever you want, boku no doragon."

"Mm... you know, that can be taken so very wrongly."

"Maybe that's how I wanted you to take it." I slowly traced my finger from his neck to his pants line.

"You know, I never thought of you as one to make perverted jokes and try to entice me into doing various sexual activities."

"Who's trying?" I kissed him, then got up and put on a clean shirt.

I admit it wasn't like myself; but hey. May as well have a little fun with life, and I could tell he enjoyed it.

It was later in the day. I had gone to take a shower. Walking past Seto's room, I heard him and Mokuba-kun talking.

"Are you sure you want to, Seto?" Mokuba-kun asked.

"That's kind of what I'm asking you." He sounded so unsure, why? And what about? But I didn't feel as if I should interrupt.

"I think you should, but that's my personal thought. I mean, he probably would agree. And hey, I'm all for it. No one's stopping you."

"I'm wondering how everyone else will react as well."

"Do their opinions matter about what you do? That never stopped you with anything before. Plus hey, you already ordered it, so are you going to waste it for nothing?"

"That is true. Thanks Mokuba." I heard Seto get up and come towards the door. I ran quietly to my room and started making my bed, just anything to make it seem like I had not overheard anything.

"What were they talking about?" I whispered to myself.

There was a knock on my doorframe. "Ryou?"

"Yes?" I thought I had been caught, but no.

"Mokuba and I need to run off somewhere. Can I leave you here alone for about an hour?"

I still wondered why, but decided not to ask. "Sure."

"Ok, because there's something I really need to pick up. I'll grab some dinner on the way home, ok? So you don't have to cook anything." Smiling, he then added: "Not like you could anyway."

I got an immature frown and walked up to him. "You know Seto, I control if you get anything tonight. Remember earlier?" I purred in his ear a little. I know I was acting so unlike myself, but I thought it funny to tempt him. And I really do think he enjoyed being tempted, and I would do anything to please him.

"Mm..." He nodded and took some time to envisage what I said. "Never mind, I take it back, you're a great cook. See you in a little while."

I shook my head and laughed, and then waved, going back to whatever I was doing.

I heard the car pull out a few minutes later.

_Ok Ryou,_ I told myself, _this is a mystery, but maybe you should wait to find the answers._

Seto and Mokuba-kun came home an hour and a half later, bearing Japanese take-out food. I looked to see if I could see what they had initially gone out to get, but couldn't see anything. What was it?

Mokuba-kun had a smirk on his face and Seto seemed rather quiet and flushed. I looked at them both confusedly.

"What are you two hiding?"

"Nothing." Seto answered quickly, just as Mokuba-kun opened his mouth to say something.

"Ok, now what were you going to say, Mokuba-kun?" I asked in a voice that was too syrupy sweet for even me.

"Actually, I was going to say 'nothing' as well."

"You two are hiding something, I can tell quite clearly. As for what, I guess it'd be best for me to wait and find out, right?"

Seto nodded very quickly, nervously, so unlike himself.

Later that night, I was laying down next to Seto on his bed. We both felt drained, our energy having been spent moments ago. We'd need to wash the sheets again.

"Seto, why can't I know what you went to get this afternoon? I mean, how hard can it be to tell me?" I put my hand on his shoulder and rubbed my cheek against his chest. He was covered in sweat, but as was I, so I didn't care.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me. "You'll find out in time, Ryou, ore no koibito. You'll find out in time."

"Soon?"

"Soon." He affirmed.

"I am your love?" I knew I was; I just wanted to hear his answer. I love the way he answers.

"My love, my heart, my hopes and dreams. Mine. Ore no tenshi."

I cuddled up closer against him. He really was a poet, and it gave him a sense of sweetness, a side of him that no one else had ever seen, meant only for me and his brother. I don't know if he really liked it, but it made him seem so virtuous, divine. I fell asleep, a smile on my face.

Seto's POV

I didn't want to keep it a secret from him, but I had to. It wasn't the time yet. It truly would be soon, but not yet.

He was my angel, my beautiful Shiro Tenshi. I know I obsess over that name a lot, but he really is.

~A week later~

Ryou, Yuugi-kun, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, Anzu-chan, Mokuba, and I went to the zoo where Ryou and I had that fateful meeting. They still didn't know our secret, but that would change momentarily. I was going to have to be the one to tell them, I was going to have to be the one to break the defenses.

We made our way to the Tiger Walk, the most secluded area in the zoo. After hiking for a few minutes and seeing the White Bengal Tigers, I stopped suddenly and looked around. Besides our group, there was no one. Good.

"Seto?" Ryou asked, stopping a few feet from me.

"Hey Kaiba-kun, what's wrong?" Honda-kun turned back, as did everyone else.

Mokuba gave me a significant look. He knew what I was going to say and do. He nodded slightly, just so only I would see. He's actually the one who suggested coming and inviting everyone with us.

I cleared my throat. "Ok, I don't know how many illegal things I've done in my life-"

Jounouchi-kun coughed violently, on purpose. Anzu and Honda both hit him.

"-and I don't know if this is illegal or not in this day and age. But if it is, screw that." Not exactly the words I wanted, but... I walked to Ryou. Taking my hand from my coat pocket, I handed the contents to him. His mouth dropped open and he looked up at me, flushing.

"What? What is it?" Jounouchi-kun asked impatiently.

"Ryou, will you..."

Before I could say anymore, he flung himself at me, wrapped his arms around my neck, and kissed me.

"W-whoa, hey! When did this start?" Jounouchi stammered as Ryou slid off of me and put the ring on his finger.

Yuugi-kun and Mokuba started clapping. Yuugi-kun had seen it coming and Mokuba...? He of course knew. That's what we had been talking about when Ryou had overhead us conversing. Whether I should propose to Ryou or not.

Anzu-chan put a hand on each of our shoulders. "Congratulations."

Honda-kun and Jounouchi-kun stared stupidly. Actually, that may have been a step up for the make inu.

"Wow. S-so you two are engaged now?" Honda-kun asked.

Ryou nodded in reply as I pulled him close. He rested his head on my chest. I shouldn't have had to ask if it was right, I was just so happy whenever near him.

"So that answers my question." Jounouchi-kun stated, hitting the side of his fist down onto his hand.

"Which question?" Yuugi-kun asked. "You have had so many."

"'Why was Kaiba-kun helping Bakura-kun?' I always knew there was another reason besides that he just wanted to be nice. Though, I do admit that I thought that there was some other type of reason." He clapped his hand down- rather hard- on my shoulder. "So why didn't you two tell us that you had feelings for each other? There was no reason to hide it."

Ryou and I looked at each other, then the group, and then each other again.

We burst out laughing.

And possibly unseen to everyone else but I, was Yami no Yuugi. He winked, and then gave me a thumbs-up. I nodded back, and held my angel close.

We got married. It was small and private, with very few people there. Nice and quiet.

In Wildwolf's 1994 Student dictionary, the word 'marry' is defined as: 'to unite (a couple) as husband and wife'. They best have re-defined it in later versions.

Life is an adventure, and so far, I've lived it to the fullest as I could.

And now, I thank you for keeping up with this tale, and I bid you farewell.

                                        **-Kaiba Seto**

Songs of the Chapter:

**Like a Prayer**

**Victoria Beckham  **

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone

I hear you call my name

And it feels like home

When you call my name it's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there

In the midnight hour I can feel your power

Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

I hear your voice; it's like an angel sighing

I have no choice, I hear your voice

Feels like flying

I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling

Out of the sky, I close my eyes

Heaven help me

When you call my name it's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there

In the midnight hour I can feel your power

Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

Like a child you whisper softly to me

You're in control just like a child

Now I'm dancing

It's like a dream, no end and no beginning

You're here with me, it's like a dream

Let the choir sing

When you call my name it's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there

In the midnight hour I can feel your power

Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone

I hear you call my name

And it feels like home

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there

Just like a muse to me

You are a mystery

Just like a dream, you are not what you seem

Just like prayer

No choice

Your voice can take me there

Just like a prayer

I'll take you there

It's like a dream to me

Just like a prayer

I'll take you there

It's like a dream to me

**Breath**

**Faith Hill**

I can feel the magic floating in the air,

Being with you gets me that way. 

I watch the sunlight dance across your 

Face and I've never been this swept away. 

All my thoughts seem to settle 

On the breeze, 

When I'm lying wrapped in your arms. 

The whole world just fades away, 

The only thing I hear is 

The beating of your heart. 

Cause i can feel you breathe, 

It's washing over me and 

Suddenly I'm melting into you. 

There's nothing left to prove, 

Baby all we need is just to be. 

Caught up in the touch, 

The slow and steady rush. 

Baby, isn't that the way that 

Loves supposed to be? 

I can feel you breathe. 

Just breathe. 

In a way I know my heart is waking up,

As all the walls come tumbling down

Closer than I've ever felt before and 

I know and you know 

There's no need for words right now 

Cause i can feel you breathe, 

It's washing over me and 

Suddenly I'm melting into you. 

There's nothing left to prove 

Baby all we need is just to be. 

Caught up in the touch, 

The slow and steady rush, 

Baby, isn't that the way that 

Loves supposed to be? 

I can feel you breathe, 

Just breathe. 

Caught up in the touch, 

The slow and steady rush, 

Baby, isn't that the way that 

Love's supposed to be? 

I can feel you breathe. 

Just breathe. 

I can feel the magic floating in the air.

Being with you gets me that way

**You Do What You Have To Do**

**Sarah McLachlan**

What ravages of spirit  
conjured this temptuous rage  
created you a monster  
broken by the rules of love  
and fate has lead you through it  
you do what you have to do  
and fate has led you through it  
you do what you have to do ...  
  
and I have the sense to recognize that  
I don't know how to let you go  
every moment marked  
with apparitions of your soul  
I'm ever swiftly moving  
trying to escape this desire  
the yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
the yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
but I have the sense to recognize  
  
that I don't know how  
to let you go  
I don't know how  
to let you go  
  
a glowing ember  
burning hot  
burning slow  
deep within I'm shaken by the violence  
of existing for only you  
  
I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
and I have sense to recognize but  
I don't know how to let you go  
I don't know how to let you go  
I don't know how to let you go

So, how was it? Not too different from the original, but I added in a small plot of 'who Yami no Bakura's lover from Ancient Egypt' was. Yeah, it's obvious. And hopefully to come out someday... hm...

Well, look for the revisions of Akutenshi on its anniversary! Ja!

-Wildwolf and Chibi-chan

Oh, and I note to anyone who's wondering, I would have added Ryuuji-kun, but he won't be here throughout any of it. Gomen ne!


End file.
